


俗套

by Fuckingyoung



Category: Cliche- Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckingyoung/pseuds/Fuckingyoung
Summary: 奧斯卡·阿恩《俗套》你又回到我身邊因為兇手總是要回到犯罪現場





	1. Chapter 1

一 （昨夜我梦见你 只有弥满天空的白烟）

 

林朝总觉得他妈不该用一个烂俗到死的多音字给他起名儿，还选了那个更娘、更弱、更软塌塌的发声，chao。那个女人喜欢在送走她的客人后披着头发陷在沙发里，衣衫不整，手指夹着烟，用刚叫过床的微哑的嗓音跟他讲第一千零一遍，关于他如何在雨夜被诞下的惊险故事。每当这时林朝就盯着茶几上的裂缝发呆，它们裂得可真他妈的匀称，林朝想，像他出生那天晚上的闪电。闪电一道一道地摔下来。雷声像严厉的训斥，越过那些摇晃不定的树木，越过无数悔恨的窗户，再一次排开人间的课桌，再一次要求人们演算从前承认错误。而他的出生显然属于他妈，以及他爸他全家加起来大大小小十来口人的十来段人生中，不大不小，无足轻重，却相当膈应的一个错误。

 

你就适合在动物园跟狗待在一块。他爸曾经那么说。由此林朝得知他那可怜的生身父亲从未——至少已经很久没能去过动物园，并不知道那里不会收留像他一样居无定所的杂种犬类。林朝倒是被他聪明的父亲启发，逃课逃早了没去处时，就拎着书包坐公车到离红拂洗发店最远的动物园待着，只身奔赴一场盛大的围观受难者的仪式。动物园有什么？火烈鸟发酵成一大团肥胖的红，天鹅浮在浑浊的池塘里，仙鹤失去了它的云，跌落在尘土里和卑微的火鸡争食。而那些猛兽们大多懒洋洋地卧着，行走时晃动着骄傲的鬃毛和燃烧的斑纹，依稀还有祖先的荣光——尽管他们早已死去，或死去多时。

 

动物园有什么？有熊有海豚还有鳄鱼，有人们乐于或不乐于看见的形形色色的低等生物。偏偏就装不下他林朝。

 

操。林朝正想着明天跟戴君约完之后还来不来得及赶得上参加他便宜哥哥的葬礼——最好还能顺带绕去动物园溜达一圈，就被鞋尖踢到易拉罐的响声冷不丁捅了一刀，脑中的盘算尚未成形便瞬间四分五裂。他自暴自弃地从兜里摸出一支黑利群，咬着烟踢踏着步子向前走，四下空无一人，只有蝉的叫声像嘲笑的碎纸条抛过来。这条街也没树啊，光秃得像和尚脑袋，哪他妈来的那么多蝉，它们都搬去住楼梯间了么，还是男人的裤裆女人的乳房。他走一步打开一张，由烟雾替他解读，柔情地附在他耳畔念出那些字符。

 

第一张纸上歪歪扭扭地写着日期，2015年10月18日。今天？林朝稍微回想了一下，睡足了上午头三节课，熬过了教导主任的第四节课，第五节上课铃响时他刚顺利地翻出了学校小树林后的围墙，书包砸在地面上时还掉出了几只避孕套，深蓝色包装，像被挖出来许久已然失神的眼珠，没有焦距地与他对视着。

 

第二张上书五个大字，红拂理发店。他自己在心里把这个名字咀嚼了两遍，才漫不经心地把它和烟一齐吐出。红拂理发店是他妈花光攒了两年的积蓄开的一家破店，窝在市里最穷的区，区里最烂的街，可怜得要命。他妈用了两年时间卖身，拥有了属于自己的店面，然后再用另外的五年、十年、从他出生直到她死去的每一年，继续她的卖身事业。区别大概在于前两年只给一个人卖，而剩下这些年她可以卖给许多人，她心情好的时候尤为慷慨，一天里就可以卖给好几个人。林朝见过。她从不顾忌，从不避讳，仿佛他自打生下来那一秒钟，就该学会理所当然接受他妈是个妓女的事实。林朝头一回在戴君公寓里看到《红拂夜奔》这本书时，笑了足足有半分钟，他是真没想到他妈还有这么个浪漫情怀。他本还想继续笑下去，笑到一半被戴君喊了停，戴君站起身，用不大不小的力度握住他手腕，缓缓地将他合拢的手指一根根掰开，直至他手心的玻璃碎片堂而皇之地暴露在空气中，“你把杯子捏碎了，你发现了吗。”戴君用陈述的语气问他，微微弯了腰与他平视，眼神依然是居高临下的，“这样不行，”戴君松开手，看着他，以及沿着他的手掌往下淌的血，语调平缓，甚至不无遗憾地，“还太早了。”

 

第三张刻了他的名字，林朝。烟已经燃到尽头，雾气稀薄，念出这两个字的声音褪为虚无。如果待会能碰到些什么人，林朝突然想，也不用太多，一个就行，最好还是个醉醺醺趴地上睡成一滩呕吐物的酒鬼或者在街角蜷缩作一只硕大垃圾袋的聋子，总之是能安安分分待在他旁边听他讲话的。他会在蝉的尖叫里告诉对方一些事。他书包里的套子，他妈接客的红拂理发店，还有用领带蒙住他眼睛的英俊男人。“林朝是哪个朝，真的不是潮湿的潮么，三点水的？”男人只有在干他的时候才不那么惜字如金，抹在他后背的血印显而易见地使男人兴奋起来，低头沿着他的颈项一路亲下去，舔吻他突起的肩胛骨，轻而慢地吮掉上面的血，叹气般地说着，“你那么浪。”

 

他会告诉那个人这一切，再把烟头摁在对方的手背，有条不紊地总结这一天的、同样也适用于过往每一日的作案陈词：“我妈起先是个三儿，后来是个妓女。我是个已经高三了还逃课送上门去让人插的混帐东西。我妈比我好一点，至少她卖能挣钱，我打炮不能。这个月睡我的都是同一个人，一个看着就挺有钱的男的，可惜是个爱让人见血的变态，不过他长那样我也不亏——有多帅？就是比电视上能看到那些明星再帅一截那种，看着他的脸我压根骂不出来什么脏字儿。不过也算不上最帅，比我在学校见过的一小孩儿要差一点，那人长得可真他妈好看啊，好看得我都没法想象他自慰时会是什么样。你现在觉得我脏了吗？应该的。因为我就是要让你这么觉得，我特想也恶心恶心谁，毕竟自个都恶心自个那么多年了，没意思。”他会如愿告诉那个人：“我叫林朝，朝阳的朝，是不是听着特别温暖特别充满希望，跟我这种人压根搭不上边。”他会尽可能慢地读出那个字，zhao，大声地，恶狠狠地。他要把那些肮脏和不堪全部扔到那个人身上，即使它们终将反弹回来，重重地嵌入他的体内，融进他的每一根血管。他要在天亮前、在所有人都再次混入肿胀的街道前，拉一个无辜的清白的人，陪他快步走进他的坟墓里。

 

风吹起来，蝉声汇成溪流，林朝捏着烟的尸体逆流而上，变硬，变冷，不溶于月色，不溶于夜风。他在听到琴声从不远处传来时停住，全身突然绷紧了弹簧。

 

这一片都是老旧居民楼，沿街东倒西歪停了一列生锈的自行车，每一盏灯都奄奄一息，如同下一秒就要悄无声息破灭，五步远的楼道口站了个男生，瘦而高，白色t恤，黑色长裤，被路灯洒下的光从头到脚裹住，干净得像从水里打捞起来。灯光缓缓滴落在他的发尾，耳垂，他手中的琴弓，和架在肩膀的小提琴上。抬头看向林朝时男生手上动作没停，继续拉着林朝从来没听过也听不懂的什么曲子，那声音狠狠砸向林朝，玻璃碎了一地，而他死而复生。

 

林朝看清了那张面孔。在短暂的艰于呼吸的时刻，风从裤腿里灌进来，恍惚像毒蘑菇从他身上的每道伤口冒头疯长，汗水大滴大滴渗出，而在辽远的高处，星群撞击着，像他身体里沸腾的血，狠命撞击着。 

 

夜色像羊群一样睡熟，铁轨撞击的轰鸣回荡在整个城市，在琴声制造出的安宁里，林朝把自己钉在原地，很慢地闭了闭眼睛。

 

他认得他，他记得他。

 

戴声沅。

二 （贪睡的人们把情欲燃着了 将撒在流水里吐出来）

 

戴声沅是个哑巴。

 

戴声沅是个特别好看的哑巴。第一次看见戴声沅时，林朝刚给戴君口完，边扣校服衬衫的纽扣边走出教室，停在黄昏低垂的光线里咬住没来得及点燃的烟，余光瞥见慢腾腾从小树林里走出来的身影，定睛一看，靠，这男生怎么白得跟个刚堆好的雪人似的，被操的时候会不会全身都泛了粉。他以那片素净的手背为起点，怀着揶揄的心情在上移的过程中仔细打量，目光停留在男生脸庞的那一刻，他仿佛闻到了从男生身上传来的烟味。不。不对，那味道是来自他自己，来自他叼在口中濡湿的烟，来自伫留在他瞳仁里被落日点燃的男生的轮廓。

 

他没察觉自己已经屏住呼吸许久，开始用鼻尖追寻散在风中的每一痕每一缕。每次贪婪地一吸，啪，肺叶如肥大的黑牡丹徐徐展开，达到极限时满足地低嘶一声，又缓缓收合。体内生锈的青铜齿轮开始咬牙切齿地转动，熟睡在血管壁的妖童被尼古丁唤醒，在焦气里猛地睁开燃着暗绿色火苗的眼睛，幽幽注视朝他逼近的一丝丝烟雾。荒芜清凉的毒素在隐痛的体内繁殖开来，筒装果冻一般，要从耳眼鼻口滴滴答答溢出。快感因隐秘加倍，他在眨眼、转脸、注视、每一个争分夺秒的窥探的瞬间，不动声色地深吸一口弥漫在空气中的烟，躯干从指尖到脚趾都由紧绷蜷缩变得舒张，那些变得稀奇古怪、粘稠酸甜的蔷薇色细胞得到抚慰，在妖童发号施令时恣意奔腾，却被湿润的烟雾拦河坝一般截住了去路，留在原地欢呼尖叫，傲慢地腐烂着，同时酿造肉体自身的欲望，真实而具体。

 

这是连他在和戴君做爱时都没得到过的、濒死般的极致的体验。

 

男生始终微微低着头，一步一步安静地走出他的视野范围，直到那根完整的烟轻飘飘地掉到鞋面上，林朝才回魂一样惊觉自己该追上去，去问个名字也好，或者，甚至能多看他一眼也好——温热的气息拂在他颈侧一块赤裸的皮肤上，贴着他下巴轻轻摩挲的指腹却是冰凉的，林朝没有回头看，视线执着地追随着那线瓦解在暮色里的背影，男人在他身后笑了一下，轻声问道：“看到那个背着小提琴的男孩了么。”

 

“他是我弟弟，”戴君俯身，似有若无地触碰着他耳垂的嘴唇同样是冷的，声音里也带了笑，“一个不会说话的乖孩子。”

 

语调跟让林朝给自己口交时无二，呢喃的，缠绵的，森然的，残忍的，恍若情人低语般的，隐隐藏着下一秒就要将猎物撕碎的危险。

 

那段时间戴君每天都会来林朝的学校。毫无遮拦的盛夏的热气贯穿教学楼顶层那个荒废的黑洞洞的教室，向里弥漫去——空气的条带在溽暑中抖颤，地板上的方形光块沉沉地做着美梦，丝毫不为周边正在发生的激烈的性事所扰。林朝跪坐在地上，上衣扣子被全数解开，胸口处错落不齐的血痕新鲜而滚烫，他娴熟地吞吐着男人的性器，在喉间含混不清的呻吟声中分辨从白昼金色静脉深处升起来的乐声，是隔壁的音乐室有人在练习小提琴。琴声一遍又一遍地弹奏着两三节合唱曲的复调，融化在透窗而进的阳光里，最后消失在他眼前的光焰中。

 

嚣张的光束刺眼过了头，戴君在乐曲暂歇时松开插入他发中的手，示意他去把窗帘拉紧，自己则用手指敲了敲随意扔在旁边课桌上的烟盒，倒出一根烟夹在指间。林朝习惯在拉下帘布时向外看上一眼，随后整个房间便陷入了朦朦胧胧的昏暗状态。琴声再度响起时仿佛骤然降了八度音程，黑影弥漫的空间沉入水底，在正午的梦中躁动不已的热气开始在窗帘上喘息，戴君点着了烟，抬起下巴微微眯着眼，衬衫依然整齐洁净，全然不同于林朝的凌乱与赤裸，只是领口敞开了些许，裤链半解，带着点难得的懒散。男人好整以暇地冲他笑了笑，嘴里缓缓吐出一缕白雾，空出的手不紧不慢地揉捏着他的腰，在烟烧到接近一半时指着半勃的性器，“舔，”他用微哑的浸满欲望的嗓音命令道。林朝顺服地再次跪在男人的身前，伸出舌尖耐心地细细舔舐吮吸，直到那根阴茎抵达他的喉咙最深处。听到经过的脚步声响时林朝动作滞住，而戴君根本不在乎是否有人偷看，只抬手靠近他的脸，抚摸他的眼睫，“嘴巴张大点，”戴君声音轻柔地引导着他，随后毫无怜惜地动起腰操起他的嘴，把精液射进他整个口腔，填满他的食道和脑髓。

 

伏在戴君膝盖处一点点把精液咽下时，林朝垂眼看着男人的皮鞋，跟戴君初次见面的场景被唤起，在大脑疲劳迟钝的沟回里扎下细若水草的根须。

 

年轻英俊、西装革履的男人站在教导主任身侧，越过他面前一排排摆得满满当当的试管向他看来。那些试管里装着内脏般甜腻鲜活的红色液体，主任的影像映到管身歪扭的玻璃上，随着身子的移动夸张地摇摆着，“这位是大你七届的学长，当年可是拿过国际奥赛金奖的风云人物，刚在美国修完学位就回来创了业，实验室里大半器材还是靠他给学校捐的款项购置回来的，哎林朝你还愣着干什么呢？快跟戴先生问个好。”

 

男人的眼神落到他脸上，没有温度，波澜不惊，茶色眼睛深处蛰伏着一股暗涌，宛若海啸引力般难以抗拒，“叫我戴君就好。”

 

“戴学长好。”林朝直勾勾回视着他，心想，我得跟他打上一炮，我可能很快就能跟他打上一炮。

 

当天下午他就顺利把男人带进了无人的教室。他以为男人会上来就直奔主题，撕开他的衣服插入他的后穴，反正他早就做好了灌肠和润滑，男人又长了那么张脸，连粗暴和施虐都能扭转成调情和引诱，被顺理成章地原谅和接纳。而戴君单手捏住他的下巴，凝视片刻便低头亲了下来，细致又缠绵，熟练地攫取他的呼吸，长吻结束后脱了西装外套搭在手臂，有一下没一下地把玩着黑冰镜面的打火机，另一只手则将食指探进他口中让他含住，撬开他的牙关，搅动他的舌头，模拟性交时抽插的动作，在烟草浓郁的气味里低声跟他讲：“你叫我学长时，我就在想，你叫床的声音会不会更好听。”

 

我被很多人操过，可我不懂怎么接吻。有口水从林朝的嘴角滴下，他更卖力地迎合着那根颀长而白皙的漂亮手指，眼前蓦地浮现出血红色的试管。他的眼睛快要被情欲给烧化了，要变成跟管中一样的血红色粘液，湿淋淋地从头顶盖流将出来，制造出这样的幻影：滚动的喉结，汗津津的颈项，被咬出齿印的手腕，烟头迸溅出的晃动的火星，而自己那融化成血红色的眼球啪嗒一声正落在男人洁白的手心上，活像坠落到地平线以下的夕阳，不可收拾且无法挽回。

三 （少年的梦境 是流水和黑夜的颜色）

 

那天下午戴君并没有和他做完全套。全数吞下男人射在他嘴里的精液后，林朝伸手去拨弄仍未见疲软的性器下沉甸甸的囊袋，指尖划过茎体上的青筋脉络，揉按着顶端的马眼。火光明明灭灭的阴影落在男人的鼻梁和眼窝，戴君有外国血统，皮肤极白，虹膜色浅，眉骨高眼眶深，嘴唇藏珠，弓一样的线条，但唇角向下，使五官深刻的男人更显冷血而漠然，要让他妈看见了，得神神叨叨研判一通：这叫不是福相，真就全亲缘淡薄。而听到他说“我刚在厕所扩张过了，你可以直接进来”时，那惯常下撇的嘴角弯起几不可察的细微弧度，右脚膝盖稍往前顶，抵住他一边肩膀，将两人拉开少许距离，“今天不做，”男人的语气如同正在跟他谈论天气般稀松平常，“放学会有人带你去医院做检查。”额上的汗滑到戴君正捏住他下巴的手上，林朝低头舔去滚动在男人宽大手背边沿的咸涩水滴，无所谓道：“要是检出我没病呢？”男人看着他，唇边笑意收敛，淡声反问：“你说呢？”“我不要钱，”林朝指了指自己，“老狗…王主任没跟你说过上我免费？”

 

“那你要什么。”沉沉目光如同长了弯钩的锚固定住他，要深入内里径直剖开他的五脏六腑，男人眼神幽深，口吻淡漠，却让林朝听出了不得不做出个像样回答的意思。

 

林朝眨眨眼，收手撑住下巴回视男人，把每个字都说得清晰缓慢：“要你操我啊。”

 

戴君没再说话，把他手腕一拉，将他的校服衬衫扣解开，从第一颗解到最后一颗，浮出情欲的眼眸破开满室浓稠的昏色，视线一寸一寸地扫过裸露的上半部躯体，倾身在他锁骨处一咬，旋即让他转过身去，一手握住他的腰，另一手探前抚了抚他的脸，带茧的拇指则抵在他嘴边，在他湿润的唇上磨了几次。林朝回头向他索吻，戴君含住他的唇珠，力度近乎温柔地与他唇舌交缠，与此同时炙热坚硬的性具开始在他的臀缝摩擦撞击，林朝闭上眼，烫人的温度由脚跟涌上爬过脊髓抵达后脑，他看到炽热的微粒子在黑暗里交错乱飞，像威尔逊描绘荷电粒子扩散的状态，他听到小提琴声由强变弱，仿佛要晕倒在窗外的炎炎暴晒中。即将射精前，男人安抚般地亲了亲他的耳后，在重新沸腾而起的曲调里哑声说：“第25小提琴奏鸣曲，”顿了顿才道，“是挺适合干你的时候听。”

 

林朝和体检报告一同被交到戴君手上时，男人放下手中的文件，两手松松交叉相握置于胸前，垂眼看着他，又看了眼那份崭新完好的报告书，“念。”

 

“用得着吗，要有问题我刚就直接去找其他病人搞了，”林朝越过办公桌靠近男人，两人鼻尖不过一指之隔，呼吸交融在一块，他有点惊奇地看着上次还没出现在男人脸上的眼镜，“你近视啊戴学长？”

 

“不，”戴君慢条斯理地把镜框取下，顺手架在他的鼻梁上，隔着镜片看他，“你怕疼么。”

 

“不怕。”林朝应得干脆利落。

 

那是林朝第一次看到戴君的笑容。 夏日的空气里大概撒了蒙汗药，阳光、烂熟的瓜果、植物爆裂的香气和戴君的笑都裹挟了一种强烈炫目的不可抗力，容易令人迷醉又昏聩。镜面在男人的指间破裂，最锋利的那块玻璃碎片被拣出，沿着林朝的颈部动脉缓缓下划，棱角折射出的光线像花瓣的绒毛，纤细而显眼地在林朝瞳仁里闪耀，男人与他鼻尖相贴，声音轻柔：“怕也来不及了。”

 

第25小提琴奏鸣曲。林朝在心里默念了一遍，这是他记得住的唯一一首小提琴曲的名字。那戴声沅刚才拉的又是什么，第26奏鸣曲？算了吧，反正那些曲子他翻来覆去听也都觉得一个样，再牛逼也在他耳朵里开不了花，还不如上床时的喘息和呻吟直白易懂。知道戴声沅学小提琴后他上网随便找了个经典小提琴乐曲专辑，第一首曲子的歌名就成功把他吓退——18个单词，整整18个外文单词，其中还他妈不包括字母数字和标点符号。林朝翻过来倒过去把那行全称看了个遍，果断地按下了永久删除。去他妈的xxxxNO25xxxFxxxxK.374，一整个列表形式相近格式雷同的歌名在英语从来没攀上过及格线的林朝看来，通通都可以归纳为一句“FUCK U”。

 

除了戴声沅在拉的曲子。林朝想，要能知道他喜欢的都叫什么名儿，每首在纸上给它默个一百遍我也非得全给记牢了，没意义，但老子乐意。

 

等林朝从自己乱七八糟一通想里脱身时，前方的画面给他这根浸满了酒精还愈发易燃的炮仗噌地添了把旺火：一个穿着睡衣啤酒肚能从长江头顶到长江尾的半谢顶中年男性傻逼正站在戴声沅跟前，林朝听不到他在叨逼叨什么，但地中海脸上每道褶子里写着的不满和暴躁，以及戴声沅抿紧的唇角给了林朝一个再清晰不过的答案——是这个人把我从坟墓里掘出来的，虽然他自己不知道——你怎么敢？

 

林朝吹了声口哨，那边的两人一前一后地看了过来。把你的眼睛从他身上移开，多不舍得也好，赶紧。林朝警告林朝，你得先解决这个不识好歹的傻逼。他单手揣在裤兜里吊儿郎当地走过去，地中海比他矮了整整两个头，林朝先是啧了一声，嘴角却挂了个看着十分客气的笑，“叔，人拉小提琴拉得好好的，您往上凑是怎么个意思？”

 

“我好你老母，”地中海梗着脖子瞪他，操着口夹生的普通话骂道，“你也不看看几点了？十二点！半夜十二点这衰仔在这锯块破木头不让人睡觉，老子替他爹妈教训下他有你掺和的份？”

 

“他的事儿有没有我份，”林朝依旧笑眯眯的，抬脚对准了地中海露在人字拖外的一排脚趾往下踩，在痛呼声中接着说，“还轮得到你说呢。”没等地中海从十趾钻心的疼痛中缓过神来破口大骂，林朝一直放在裤兜里的手动了动，鞋底碾住对方已经血肉模糊的脚趾打节拍般地一下下继续踏着，“您猜我这里边，是烟还是刀哪？”他耸了耸肩，惋惜似的叹了口气：“未满十六捅人不判刑，撑死了少管所一日游，多没意思您说对么。”

 

“死乸形扑街仔……吊！”地中海强撑一口气骂完前六字就塌了，上气不接下气断断续续骂道，“信你没十六才有鬼！”

 

“哟，没看出来您还精通双语啊，”散落到了眼前的刘海前挡住了些许光线，林朝懒得抬手弄，只直起身作回想状，“上个被我挑了手筋的还二院躺着呢，也怪我，没留神还多送了他俩血窟窿，”其实如果不是因为戴声沅会听到，林朝并不在意被骂娘炮还是人妖。他微眯起眼，再度狠狠用鞋跟一踏，“这会儿我不好好站您跟前呢么，还是说，”他把手往上抬了几分，作势要拿出里面的物什，一脸的满不在乎，“您实在不信，我送您去跟他作个伴？”

 

“别！”到血窟窿三个字，地中海已经开始边听边抖，目露惶恐，豆大的汗冒了满头，一股股向下摔，紧跟着他的问号认了怂，“我走，我这就上去，很快！”自觉地扭身冲安静站在一旁的少年慌忙鞠了几个不像样的躬，“对不住”抖抖索索来回喊了七八声，林朝收脚站定，向楼道扬了扬下巴，地中海拖着伤腿踉踉跄跄往那奔去，直到上了楼梯也没敢回头。

 

意识到只剩下他和戴声沅两个人时，林朝一僵，面上摆了许久看似友善实则唬人的笑一时也不知该不该收，尴尬地绷着嘴角跟此刻漆黑双眼正望着他的男生对视了会儿，移开目光时才想起来故弄玄虚的那只手，飞快抽了出来摊开亮给男生看，“我兜里……没刀。什么都没有，你别怕。”他低头看电线杆被折成三截的灰影，感觉自己从来都没这么狼狈和没种过，连每个字都吐得艰难万分，“我也不懂小提琴，我就是觉得，你拉得挺好听的。”

 

夜的深处装满了星辰的粉末，以及由远及近持呱噪的蝉鸣，林朝却觉得耳边格外地空荡。他没办法在这片难耐的寂静中绞尽脑汁再说出些什么。仿佛是利用彼此沉默的空当，那寂静喋喋不休地说着话——红色的、明亮的、恶毒的寂静喃喃自语，和自己争吵，放肆发表粗俗又癫狂的长篇独白，自顾自地以他为中心绕着圈，喧哗，吵嚷，又源源不断从头顶的路灯中流出，真切地弥漫在四周，在黑夜中变得越来越大声，像是一朵由变质面粉做成的云团在他身旁冉冉升起——邪恶的面粉，散碎的面粉，疯子撒出的愚蠢的面粉。

 

发亮的手机屏幕被递到他眼前。一只老式的直板诺基亚，小时候林朝看他妈用过，他还记得这款型号是1010。上面是一个简洁方正的短信编辑页面，有五个字在输入框里跃跃欲试想要往外蹦，林朝一个字一个字地看过去，分辨每个字似乎都需要耗费他许多力气，他只能在脑内把它们连起并静悄悄念出声：死神与少女。

 

“是刚才你拉那首曲子的名字？”他问。

 

林朝看到地面上属于戴声沅的影子点了点头。随后那个身影伸出了手，把他凌乱垂落的额发轻轻别到耳后。

 

四 那黑纱里的天空发呆 在这里我将幻梦吞饮

被校门口摆摊卖冰淇淋的圆脸女孩儿提醒了一句，林朝才发现快要下雨了。放学后他拎着书包慢腾腾从教学楼走向公交站，看着那些花里胡哨只有小姑娘会喜欢的雪糕图案晃了神，恰好口袋里还有他打算拿来坐公车的零钱，等他意识到自己的走向时，他已经停在摊前，略过价目表上印刷着的密密麻麻的一串小字，眼神径直定格在最下端，“要个原味的，”他把掂在手心的三枚硬币递过去，“不收这个我可以扫码。”女孩儿的性格和她的长相一样和善，笑时眼睛眯起来，像春节时他妈贴在门板的年画里，抱着大鱼或者莲花看着就很喜庆的小人儿。她摆摆手，爽快地把打好的圆筒冰淇淋递过来，“你是在这念书的吧？你们学校的人都长得好好看啊，原味是最便宜的，就送你啦。”她似乎做了个伸长脖子看向他身后的动作，然而林朝懒得扭过头去看后边到底是个什么情形，把硬币一字排开摆在冰淇淋机上，答非所问道：“我小时候有一回买红薯，走了两条街才碰到一卖红薯的老大爷，当时太兴奋揣了红薯就跑，回到家才想起来忘了给钱，还纳闷怎么那大爷也不叫住我。第二天再碰到大爷也没挨骂，还被他拉着说了两句，才知道原来是我哥在我后头给了钱，为了赔不是还把剩下的全买光了，其实他自己也不吃那玩意儿。”他摸出手机看了看时间，接过冰淇淋：“这我是给我哥买的。他在西郊等我呢，回见。”

说完他转身就走，听见女孩在身后急急喊道：“快下雨了，你回学校带把伞再走啊！”还好心地提醒道：“西郊离这儿太远啦，你自己吃掉吧，不然冰淇淋会化的！”

“没关系。”林朝并没有回头，抬起手举过头顶挥了挥以示告别，乳白色奶油细流顺着他的掌纹淌下去，在沥青路面上拓出星星点点的圆形印记，被烈日煎了一天的马路发出被冻伤的号叫，与路边树木被大风训斥所发出的哭喊声混在一起，他抬头看了看天色， “没关系。”他自言自语道。化了也没关系，反正化不化林诚都吃不了。

黑压压的一群大鸟在头顶盘旋，像是从前世归来的灵魂，把日色捂暗，街道吹冷，让这个时刻生出哀悼的意味。融化的冰淇淋逐渐沾满了林朝的掌心，那女孩儿一定不是本地人，充其量看过临市的地图懂了个大概布局，不然她不会不知道，西郊占地面积最大的一块地就是墓园。他突然很想回头和那个笑得和和气气的女孩儿说：“这回我要不给钱，我哥也没法再过来为我买单了。”她会面露疑惑，等待他的下文，于是他就可以接着发问道：“你知道为什么吗？”

那么他就可以看住她圆圆的、盛满了善意的小鹿一样的眼睛，一个字一个字地告诉她：“因为他已经死了。”

林诚已经死了。新闻上是这么写的，这个品学兼优、家境优渥、即将出国留学、有着大好前途的优等生，在从市里最大酒吧“黑洞”回来的路上被一群吸了大麻神志不清的不良少年袭击，尸体被发现时衣服上全是脚印和从他身体各处喷出来的血，致命伤在头部，后脑勺受到猛烈撞击，颅内骨折和大量出血导致死亡。

而那是他第一次踏足对他而言全然陌生的声色场所——为了寻找他迟迟未归家的弟弟。

林朝读完这则报道时看着电脑屏幕乐了半天，捧腹笑了一通刚想注册账号在评论区问候文字编辑列代祖宗，刷新界面已经是404，他拨通戴君的助理小李的号码，小李说先生不希望你被打扰就让我处理了那些不实报道，用词得体而讲究，“不实报道”，林朝又撑着脑袋笑出声，挂掉电话回想小李的那套说辞，心想戴君还真是谨小慎微，就算那些记者来找他时正好碰上戴君在操他，也不会有胆量往外泄露一句，没准还得为自己是不是会被灭口而提心吊胆悔不当初。何况点击量最高的那一篇其实大部分都没有写错，林诚的确是典型活在金字塔尖优秀又耀眼的天之骄子，去篮球场去音乐厅去展览馆，去一切堆满了奖章、欢呼和掌声的光明之地，偏偏头一次去酒吧就没能再回来。问题在于林诚去黑洞的动机。林诚并不在乎他几点回家或是有没有回家。和戴君打完炮后林朝通常会在公寓过夜，就算四五天不着家林诚也从不过问。至于那天晚上林诚为什么会去黑洞找他——谁知道呢，没准仅仅是因为买了冰淇淋回家却发现林朝不在。

林朝刚被接回林家时七岁，当时他爸还没和林诚母亲离婚，那个高高在上、追求完美、从头到脚精致得一丝不苟的女人没有像他预料中有意为难或者蔑视他。他以为她看他会像看一只蚂蚁，看一滩下水沟里最烂最臭的污泥。然而不是。她完全把林朝当成了空气，在绝大多数时间里即使同处一室也从来不会看他，而在极少数不得不看他的时候，她更像透过他看着他身后那堵墙上一个畸形的斑点。林诚一看就是那种家教良好礼貌温和的有钱人家小孩儿，对于凭空多出来一个弟弟不仅从未表示不满，还很快就适应了从受尽宠爱的独生子到哥哥的转变。他爸懒得管，林诚妈不想管，佣人们也很有眼力见地在女主人的漠视下选择用各种疏忽的小把戏表示忠诚，只有林诚始终承担起兄长的责任，无微不至地照顾和维护着林朝。

说起来他爸还得感谢他——是林朝给了他一个顺理成章和林诚母亲离婚的契机。结婚后林正安也没改掉嫖娼的习惯，睡过的高级妓女和小明星可以从林宅天台排到后屋花园，林诚母亲显然是个深谙小不忍则乱大谋的厉害红旗，对林正安家外彩旗飘飘的壮观景象果断选择了无视。而林朝到今天也没想明白，同样是睡妓女，他妈还比那些三十六线明星便宜，怎么章慧就唯独受不了林正安去找他妈呢。在林宅里，除了林诚分给他的，林朝向来不会主动拿些什么，连餐桌上切好的水果也绝不伸手。新来的佣人显然还没有摸清这里的生存之道，买菜回来整理冰箱时取出了一盒冰淇淋递给他，说是放不下让林朝把它吃掉——老佣人会知道“垃圾桶大于林朝”这一定理而选择直接把多余的食物扔掉。林朝把盒子倒过来看底部的生产日期，“明天就过期了啊，”他小声说了一句，佣人慌慌张张边道歉边表示会立刻丢走冰淇淋，林朝摇摇头，“我吃。”刚挖第一勺还没来得及放进嘴里，林正安就带着林诚进了屋，随后章慧像炮弹感应到引子被拉动般飞快地冲下楼，左边眉毛中间斜出来细细的一道黑，像是画到一半就被截掉。章慧用比平时高了几个八度的声音质问林正安昨晚为什么要去找林朝他妈，林正安满脸都是不耐的神色，靠在沙发上边按太阳穴边斜睨着跳脚的章慧。林诚从厨房出来，见怪不怪地拉了拉章慧的衣角，“妈妈，冰箱里没有冰淇淋了，我们去买冰淇淋好不好？爸爸工作了一天，让他休息一会儿吧，”章慧的火像是一下就被林诚的乖巧浇灭，牵住林诚的手想转身往外走，转到一半停住，指向角落里几乎贴墙站着的林朝，和他手里那盒还有一天就要过期的雪糕，冷笑道：“好啊，我儿子买回来的冰淇淋，给婊子的儿子偷了。”

“我没偷，”林朝站起来，举起冰淇淋想把盒底的字给她看，章慧被他的动作激得暴跳如雷，“你这是在向我儿子炫耀？”她后退两步，手在身后的陈列柜上胡乱摸索着，两眼依然死死盯着林朝，在林朝说出那句“我妈妈不是婊子”时，没有给他说完“婊子”这个词语的机会，就把林正安的一只陶瓷烟灰缸向林朝掷来，准确地命中了林朝的额头。

瓷器的碎片溅到林朝右侧眼球那一刻，周围的声响被放大得格外清晰，他听见林诚难得惊慌地喊了一声：“林朝！”听见林正安找回底气地吼：“你有完没完！”听见章慧歇斯底里的咒骂：“你把那只鸡的儿子带回来就该想过有今天！”听见罡风在黑暗里盘旋激荡， 远处的桥下河水疾流回旋，弓着凉凉的脊背。 他躺在地上，想起了还住在长明街时他曾经捡回家养的一只虎斑猫。他没能养很久。猫跑到街上玩，被轧到车轮下面，全身血肉模糊，扁得像只摊开的手掌。他睁着眼，右眼在黑暗里分明看到了垂死的猫的眼睛。 那老猫的眼睛绝对平静，瞳孔清澈有光， 犹如纤细的菊花。在痛苦的静电猛然流遍它那颗小脑袋的感觉器官时，猫的眼睛却将全部的痛苦紧紧地关闭起来，留给外面的只有安详和麻木 ，在血色的漆黑中，他永久的朋友——那猫的眼睛，便与章慧的眼睛，林正安的眼睛，一旦有男人上门他妈就让他上街和朋友玩的闪烁的眼睛，以及同班同学说“你妈是个卖身的鸡哎”时跳动着欢乐的眼睛组成一个明晰的连环，切实地附着在他的记忆之中。

章慧那一砸的后果是，林朝轻微脑震荡，需要住院观察三天，右眼从眼白到眼仁接近横向撕裂，造成短暂失明。在右眼丧失机能的那些日子里，林朝把它看作面向头盖骨里侧而开启的眼睛，时时注视着鲜血郁积、高出体温的黑暗，像雇佣了一个伺视心中黑洞的哨兵。左眼看到的则是林正安如释重负的笑容，他咧着嘴拍拍林朝的肩膀：“伤得好，”林正安哼道：“我看出了这事章慧还有脸从我这分走多少。”又告诉他：“你妈真是一分便宜都不肯少占，趁这回敲了不少钱，算她赚到。”

林朝他妈在第二天来到医院看他。实在不行就回长明吧，苦点也好过在林家受罪，你觉得呢。他妈问他。他睁开眼看着她脸上的泪水，轻声说：“妈妈，林诚妈妈说你是婊子，我告诉她了，我说你不是。因为你跟我说过你和红拂一样，都是女侠。林诚妈妈还说你是鸡，我同学也这么说。爸爸给了你很多钱，你剪头发剪得也很好，不当鸡也可以的，你觉得呢。”

像是突然上了闸，那些眼泪在他妈妈的脸上忽地停滞住，变成一道道坚硬狰狞的裂痕，林朝看见他妈在怔住许久之后，露出一个怪异而妩媚的笑，犹如打破了柔弱悲叹的蛋壳，挤出了憎恶的蛋黄。“可是你就是妈妈当鸡才生下来的呀，小朝。”她说。

出院的第一个周末林朝先回了红拂理发店，他妈像是早料到他会到，准备了一桌以前他最喜欢吃的菜，糖醋排骨，可乐鸡翅，红烧桂鱼。她没动林朝给他盛好的饭，歪着头看林朝发上贴着的纱布，嘴里哼着轻快的小调，像是在等待着什么，吃完第一碗饭，林朝听到敲门的声音，“来啦，”他妈抬手捋下绑住长发的发绳，用手指理了理披散的大波浪卷，起身对着挂在斜上方墙壁的梳妆镜左右照了下，又把上衣的扣子往下解了两颗，“好看吗，”她弯腰笑眯眯地看着林朝，“妈妈要去接客了哦。”那天他妈妈迎进来了两个客人，两次她都叫得很大声，第一次是呻吟，第二次更像是尖叫。林朝只记住了后来者，一个夹着公文包的眼镜男，三十岁出头，看着是个斯文儒雅的正经人，绝不会让人想到他公文包里装的不是文件，而是皮鞭。他想他妈肯定是痛狠了，才没有像第一个男人离开时那样走出房间跟他描述卖身时的每一个细节，她悄没声地蜷在床角，头发凌乱，半天没能点燃一支烟，林朝走过去，抽出他妈淤青嘴角咬着的烟和紧紧捏在手里的打火机放到床头柜上，“妈妈，你不要怕，”他绕开她手臂和后背的伤，很轻地从身侧抱住那具颤抖的身体，“你一直都是我的女侠。”

他带着后领全被泪水浸湿的衣服回到林家，偌大一幢房子只有林诚一个人，看到他打开门时从沙发上一跃而起，话说得磕磕巴巴，“我，我买了很多冰淇淋，都在冰箱里，全是给你的，”林诚生怕被拒绝，语速变得越来越快，“我妈已经不会再住在这儿了，她不会骂你也不会打你的，我保证，她不会再来了，你可以放心吃。”林朝双手背在身后，看着面前表现出少有的慌乱急切的男生，目光有些茫然，没头没尾地开了口，“为什么呢。”“你是在说我妈吗？爸爸很早就想跟她离婚了，好像是没有找到很好的理由，所以一直拖着，”林诚耐心地向他解释着，“我妈在东湖有一套房，有时候周末她会和徐叔叔在那见面，她以为我不知道。但是她砸伤你了，我就觉得应该把这件事告诉爸爸了。法官判我跟爸爸，所以我留在这里，她要回到那边去。”林朝看着男生轻松淡定的神情，越发不解地问道：“你是在帮我吗？她是你妈妈啊。”林诚顿了下，伸手去碰他右眼眼角，小心翼翼得像要暂停呼吸，好将所有注意力集中在手指上，旋即弯着眼睛笑起来，十分愉悦的模样：“可你是我的弟弟啊。”

打那往后很长一段时间，林诚参加完特长班回到林家的第一件事就是捧着冰淇淋去找林朝：“弟弟，我们吃冰淇淋吧。”说的是“我们”，事实上只是林诚守在林朝面前看着他一勺勺把雪糕吃完，起初林朝还有些不适应，但“吃冰淇淋”是他所能想到唯一一件可以“报答”林诚的事。林诚看到他把一整盒吃干净时显而易见的兴奋表情，还有那双直勾勾望着他的专心致志的眼睛，使得林朝脑中先前联结成的连环不断增加下去，并且变成装饰黑洞的星辰，让他在扭曲的星光的照耀下，艰难地观测模糊晦暗的外部世界，继续苟延残喘下去。

五 （诗人们曾写出我的罪名 浸向冷冷的水流向人间）

雪糕化得几乎只剩空壳时林朝正走到街角处，再拐一个弯走两步就是公交车站，虽然他在半路就想起了自己已经身无分文这一事实。一声短促的鸣笛从身后拍了拍林朝的肩膀，他回头看去，老李的脸连同戴君那辆纯黑幻影一齐映入他的眼帘。每次看到老李那张严肃板正的方块脸，林朝就禁不住寻思李家和戴家大概有不浅的渊源，类似于历代君臣交替——小李是戴君的生活助理，小李他爸老李则是戴君的司机。林朝吹了声口哨，转身向后排走去，四面车窗都贴了遮光膜，车门徐徐打开后他才终于见到戴君。车内开了灯，要比外界风满楼的昏沉要亮上几分，柔光在男人眼窝深处投下阴影，他正戴着耳麦单手敲字，目光落在屏幕上，像在开什么只需他肯定或否决的视频会议。直到第一滴雨打在林朝前额上，戴君才摘下耳麦看向他，白色光线足够勾勒完整男人凌厉的侧脸线条，“上车。”他的右手随意搭着键盘，抬起左手取出西服口袋里叠成三角状的手帕，“手擦干净了。”林朝不以为意地接过，手指在男人的手背上顿住片刻又迅疾滑过，在汽车重新启动时侧头问：“这是要带我回公寓？”

戴君不置可否地打开中央扶手下的车载冰箱，似在思考要选择哪一支香槟，老李熟络地接过话头：“先生知道你今天要参加长兄的葬礼，又料到你不会记得带伞，出了公司就让我直接开到学校接你，再送你去西郊。”“哟，戴先生今天怎么突然想起做慈善了，”林朝侧身从后排酒柜拿出仅剩的一个水晶杯，消失的另外三个早在之前就碎在他身上，不知道这个能不能幸免，逃脱化为齑粉的命运。他闭上左眼，将杯身举到灯下，注视着玻璃内部折射出的刺目光点，另一只手仍攥着被糖浆泡软的甜筒。雨势逐渐增大，车辆在雨声中悄无声息地滑行，“先生，”老李突然将行驶速度放慢，扭头看了看人行道，林朝顺着老李的视线看过去，斑马线的尽头伫了一个他再熟悉不过的身影。倾盆大雨下得铺天盖地，一瓢一瓢地自高处往下泼，盛大而暴烈，整座城市都在水上飘着，黑色短袖的男生独自走在剧烈咳嗽的街道上，两块蝴蝶骨在湿透的背后凸起，像带钩的利爪攫住林朝的心脏。林朝死命压抑着心口那股扑到车窗边打碎玻璃奔向男生的冲动。他明明有伞，他的手里明明抓了一把伞，他还背着他的小提琴，他会被淋坏的，像路边被风刮得七零八落的白兰，手一伸就要碎了。

戴君没有做出任何的指示，林朝顾不上观察他的反应，光是试图掩饰自己的反常和失态就快耗费掉他所有的力气。感谢红灯，他想。车辆在十字路口停下，树状闪电劈开不远处与天际相接的写字楼，滚滚惊雷从林朝的脚趾滚向头顶，把他擀成一张薄片，他艰难地在雨幕中以目光追寻戴声沅的背影。男生走得很慢，微微垂着头，白皮肤被洗刷出玉石般的质感，剔透、脆弱又美丽。雨滴从他的发梢坠到下颔，鼻尖处悬着将落未落的水珠，长睫毛像被打湿又找不到栖身之地的蝴蝶，时不时动动翅膀，他踏过容纳路灯和积云的一个个池塘，黑色水花溅上裤脚，拖拽住他每一个迈开的缓慢步伐。 “说来也怪，”老李在等待红灯转绿的间隙里用一种讲述家族秘辛的口气道，“这小孩儿养父养母死得早，他跟着他奶奶在城顶那片拖了好几年也没拆迁的老城区住着，好不容易给找回来了，问他要什么，本家不肯认房子也不要，就问能不能帮忙把他转进群马中学，哎小林就你在的那学校。查到说这孩子考了几回，回回分数排第一也没能上，偏还认死理，上不了就接着考，也不想想群马是什么地方，全国都排得上号的重点高中，收的学生非富即贵，家里没点硬气背景都别想上，拿再多第一又怎么？再说，哑巴么。”车辆在绿灯现出后继续向前行驶，林朝张了张嘴，听到自己喉间传出的声音略带嘶哑，“我扔个东西，”他降下车窗，雨水夹着凉风扑面而来，他在起身把冰淇淋丢出车外时用力地拧过头往后方看去，攒动的伞面和车流里再也看不到戴声沅。卖冰淇淋的女孩儿当时看到的就是戴声沅吧，所以才说“你们学校的人都好看”，都。原来那时他已经在他身后了。他颓然地倒向座椅靠背，“我不想去西郊了，”他草草地用手帕抹去头发和脸上的水珠，倒了一大口杯中泛着泡沫的威士忌，“我们做吧，”他哗地拉上遮光帘，“就现在。”

他似乎听见戴君叹息了一声，男人拾起被揉得皱巴巴的手帕，耐心地擦拭着他颈项和肩膀处的潮湿，“李叔，去附近买套新的玻璃杯，”男人惯于以极轻极淡的口吻发号施令，措辞是客气商量的措辞，语气却强势而不容拒绝。老李把车停在了商场的地下泊车场。他自发地把双手举到戴君胸前，等待男人一如既往解开领带绑住他的手腕。不疾不徐脱下西装外套的男人看到他的举动却笑了，单手握住他的两腕压低，带了薄茧的拇指指腹顺着靛青色血管来回摩挲着，“总归是你兄长，”他只说了这么一句，俯身含住他的下唇，舌尖探进去，迟迟未被咽下的烈酒从交缠的唇齿间自林朝嘴角淌下，车窗外的夜景灯火开始燃烧，而他身处一片火海中，却迟钝地感觉不到身体任何地方的焦灼和痛楚，如同被暴雨浇熄了所有热望。

“你要我去？”林朝稍稍退开，挣开一只手去解戴君的皮带，拉开裤链，手掌覆上男人已然勃起的下身。

“我陪你去。”平日冰冷疏离的男人沾上情欲后，像漂亮的白石膏雕像有了温度，声线都是温热的，在他身体四周点起微暗的火。离开了刀片、手杖、马鞭和各式各样锋利器具，他们竟像情人般在车内做一场再普通不过的爱。戴君按压着他尾椎骨的手不断上移，抚摸他的腰线，揉捏他的乳尖，游走在他的锁骨和肩膀。男人近乎温存地噬咬他的颈侧和耳垂，沉沉呼吸流连在他的耳边，硕硬的龟头在他会阴处研磨，撞击在他囊袋上，林朝仰着头难耐地喘息，男人的阴茎在他臀缝间滑动时，他侧过头，越过椅背看到中控台旁的微型玻璃画廊里，停了一尾青铜色的鲸鱼。

他见过，就在几天前。他在去往戴君公寓的路上被市立美术馆正在办的一场蒸汽朋克展拦下，站在那个名叫“鲸型大气污染净化船”的装置前动也不动看了快有半个小时。金属船身遍布着因氧化而形成的腐蚀斑痕，鲸鱼从尾部到凶狠龇立的一排尖牙都生了锈， 两扇翅膀上的小孔、鱼身上每个轮辐、通气管道和啮合的齿轮机构都闪耀着绮丽的古老色泽， 裸露的内部结构类似解剖物的陈列品，呈现出光的螺纹和涡旋、黑暗的浅金色固体物、空间的乳浆和梦的纹理。他跟戴君解释迟到的原因时随口提过一次，“那什么鲸鱼船还挺漂亮。”而此刻这尾流动着的凝固鲸鱼正静静与他对视，在它空洞的眼窝里，林朝看到两颗星星梳理着黯淡的红羽毛。

“你什么时候买回来的？”林朝收回目光，探舌舔舐着男人因发出低喘而滚动的喉结，没有得到回答，他自顾自说了下去，“之前这摆的是幅画，不对，摆了一照片？记不清了。”戴君松开与他十指相扣的右手，从衣摆探入掐住他的腰，掌心与性具有着同样张扬的热度，马眼处略带湿润的液体沾在他后穴边缘，左手食指按了下收缩的穴口，缓缓插进半截，徘徊在他耳根的双唇间发出低沉的气音：“缪斯。”林朝在战栗中回想起，头一回在车里给戴君口交的时候，戴君按住他起伏的肩膀，告诉他那幅浮雕画像的名字叫做《低语的缪斯女神》。做完他还拿出手机查了下，劳斯莱斯定制的缪斯雕画起价百万以上，而这身披绸缎羽翼的高傲女神却在转眼间被一头遍体生锈的金属鲸鱼替代，输给了售价不及她零头的残旧雕塑。

车上的润滑液似乎用光了，戴君把精液抹在他翕动的后穴，抵在他臀间的阴茎慢而深地闯进，直到全根没入才加快了动作。男人的额角溢出汗水，从脸庞滴落，林朝用舌尖卷去滚动在嘴周的水渍。车内播放的钢琴曲演奏到高潮部分，戴君突然来了兴致，问他知道这首曲子的名字么。《雨滴》。林朝默了一会儿，自言自语般喃喃道。男人像是怔愣住了极短时间，又低头吻他的眼睫，语气里有毫不掩饰的惊讶，“谁教你的？”“没人，”林朝用脚背蹭着男人的西装裤，断断续续地，“……我自己。”他在越发激烈的抽插中闭上眼，大雨并未随着时间的推移减弱势头，他想象得出车外的场景。聚集的大团雾气从街道汹涌漫出，草木在乱吹的罡风中发出巨响，柔软细长的植物冒着雨水发狂疯长直至爬满车窗，水杉、蕨类植物和卷曲的藤蔓摇曳着于波浪的低语中缠绕汽车的轮胎，大雨像暴怒的狮子顶着膨胀的头颅在城中奔跑，以身躯四足凶猛撞击黑色车厢。夏日暴雨的味道裹挟着血和铜锈，新鲜而腥臭，被困在走廊里的少男少女跺着脚向檐外伸展手臂，捧起半透明的水花，犹如幻肢正在显形。而在雨中，林朝想，在雨中有一个瘦弱漂亮的男生涉水而行，他的右手拿着一把伞，左手握着背包带，那背包里装着小提琴，就在前一个夜晚，他用它给他拉了一曲《雨滴》，「肖邦前奏曲15号，雨滴，」无法发声的男生用老旧的手机打字给他看，「明天下雨，记得带伞。」

“我伞早八百年就弄丢了。”林朝摊手。

「下午放学你在西门等一下，」男生一个一个字地摁出来，「我给你送伞。」

“别，我得去趟西郊，放学了就去，坐26路，淋不着，”林朝没想到男生会是这样的反应，收起玩笑脸色正儿八经地强调了好几遍，“伞你自己留着，下课就赶紧回家，没准还能避开下雨那会儿。”

当时他回道：「好。」

既然答应我了，为什么又说话不作数呢？林朝急促地呼吸着，在全身的颤抖中抬起手捂住涨起水汽的眼睛，明明说了好的，让我放下心以为不会来，却还带了雨伞出现在校门口的，又是谁呢？

六 （一个人不再敲响我的门）

开到西郊时雨势已经变得微弱，天色完全暗了下来，夜晚像债主涌到人间，欢乐藏在极远处，只有疲倦像黄昏里的鸟群沉沉卷来。老李在路口停了车，车窗降下，小李看似在此等候已久，腰板笔直，神色恭谨，用作报告的语气向戴君简明陈述葬礼的流程和状况，“……林诚父母皆已提前离场。” 仿佛才注意到车里还有个衣衫不整的林朝，犹豫一瞬后方解释道，“晚八点高星的二次招标会议，林正安和章慧都是投标方。” 林朝就着倚在戴君身上的姿势垂眼看他的腕表，时针指向左下方，他笑出声来，“七点不到就走了，够迫不及待的。” 小李咳嗽一声，少见的面露为难：“戴总，天乔那边有新情况，比较紧急。” 戴君眉头微蹙，“不是安排延期了么。”“天乔的会在明天，”小李忙不迭点了头，“只是六点时Nax更新了本年度中资在离岸市场发行的投资级债，总数超出分析员预测的10％到15％，乔先生为了见您已经给我……” “打住，紧急会议是吧，”林朝顺手理了理戴君的衬衫衣领，语调轻松，“你回公司吧，我下去就行。” 戴君似是对小李报出的数字并不意外，反握住林朝的手，打开笔电气定神闲地浏览着屏上滚动的数字：“小李处理新闻前跟我说了下报道内容。”他顿了片刻，“ 我来这趟，本意是你父母或许会给我几分薄面，不致太为难你。”

“你以为林正安他们会为了林诚和我拼命？打个赌，要是他们看到你陪着我出现，能忍多久才扑上来摇着尾巴求你赏脸吃个饭？”林朝把杯中剩余的香槟一口气喝完，竖起手指比了个小得可怜的数字，“我猜不过三秒。”他试图回忆学校女生的夸张口吻，捏着嗓子模仿道，“戴君！常青藤毕业的天之骄子，最年轻有为的投行MD，临市举足轻重的金融新贵！群马的学生餐厅永远只放X台财经频道，一播到你在什么会上出现，十个女生有九个立刻边啊啊啊边掏出手机拍照。王主任记得吧？他也是你死忠粉，每次提起戴学长就深情得不行，就差热泪盈眶高呼万岁了。”

“死忠粉？” 戴君侧过脸看他，眼神颇为玩味地：“ 你呢。”

“我？” 林朝找到被丢在地毯上的书包，向窗外望去，不远处的墓园冷冷清清，访客寥寥无几，树木嘴唇紧闭，潮湿如眼泪，“我是你的西装裤下之臣啊。”他拉开车门，刚迈开脚就被身后的男人叫住，他回过身，在男人的示意下弯腰，戴君在探身吻他的同时伸手按下侧门板的圆键，在弥漫的雨气中低声嘱咐：“撑伞。” 林朝从银色手柄抽出伞骨末端，直起身离开男人柔软温热的嘴唇，解开系扣，有水滴坠到他的脸上，恋恋不舍地滑走，他笑了笑：“知道了。”

“回去吧，有些话我得单独跟我哥说。”

他轻车熟路地绕到林诚的墓前，那里躺了成堆的花束，碑上面容清秀的年轻男生微笑着，安静地注视着他，以及站在白花旁黑衣黑裤、身高相仿的两个人。林朝吹了声口哨，“还没走呢。” 乔楚看了他很久，一樽雕像般伫在原地纹丝不动，乔昊然先行打破了凝固的沉默，清了清嗓子，点头跟林朝打过招呼便步下台阶：“你们聊。”

“没什么好聊的。” 脚步声渐远至消失不见时，乔楚才终于开了口，声音一如既往地冰冷无澜，只是比起以往更为漠然，仿佛连最后一点生气都被全数抽走，“我知道他的死跟你没关系。是我没看住他。” 林朝耸了耸肩，意兴阑珊地应了声：“是么。” 

“是。” 乔楚说，“但我还是想杀了你。”

他移开眼，看向墓碑的照片时冻结的目光蓦地软化下来，面上甚至带了笑，并不明显，却很鲜活，“如果你不放心，怕我欺负你的宝贝弟弟，就赶紧回来。” 每个字都是喑哑的，在夜色中沙沙作响，藏了股很深的温柔，惘然涌动着，又渐渐消弭。旋即他转身，步履平稳地向出口走去。

林朝撑着伞在墓前又站了十来分钟，四周的植物气味拧缠在一起钻进鼻子，浓厚到仿佛有了形体，不间断地扑打着脸颊，眼睛被杀得刺痛，身体里像有懵懵懂懂的树胶晒化了，稠密又迅疾地流着。 “恐怕他打不过我，”林朝回视着林诚，想了想，“ 不过威胁你让你回来这主意不错。”他收起长伞，任由细密雨丝在眼睫处飘荡，天地寂静，他轻声对他说，“ 我走了，哥。”

乔昊然单手揣着裤兜在附近的教堂门口抽烟，看到林朝走出来时挑了挑眉，“不多说几句？我哥走了，估计明天还会来。”他熟稔地把烟按灭在掌心，偏头望向教堂：“进去走走吧。” 章慧是基督教徒，偶尔会带林诚去做弥撒，林诚执意拉上他，跟他说教堂的光之十字架很漂亮，让他一定要去亲眼看看。林朝没有出声，食指勾着伞柄往里走去。两人一前一后地穿过半圆形回廊，转弯即是主室的锐角入口，木制地板和长椅被漆成纯粹的黑色，一段向下的斜路从末排座位通往圣坛，年老的主祭神父立于摊开的圣经后颔首晚祷，与坐着的信徒平齐。他们在这个肃穆的清水混凝土盒子中停滞，仰视着厚墙上巨大的镂空切口，十字架在光影摇曳间静止，悲悯地俯瞰尘世。附室的信徒在做礼拜，有两道稚嫩的声音格外清晰，林朝扭头看去，挂在墙面的牧师白褂几乎触手可及，小男孩并肩而坐，握着手互相依偎，齐声吟唱赞歌。

“ 最近怎么样？” 乔昊然先开了口。

“ 还行吧，前几天从林家搬了出来。” 林朝侧耳听着回荡在教堂内的歌声，用手触碰伞面上的雨滴，“ 你找到他了么。”

“ 没有。”乔昊然接得很快，“我已经……两百六十七天没见过胖子了。”

 

林朝在高三开学的那个冬天约炮约得并不频繁，有人给他推荐了个手机软件，说上边的同志技术好质量高，他本着猎奇的心态下载了app，匹配到的第一个人叫Q，界面只放了张腹肌的照片，热度却出乎意料地高，能排到榜上一二的位置，他大致扫了眼评论，清一色好评，无一不是夸Q器大活好，颜值绝赞，是临市遍地飘零中万里挑一的梦中情攻。

定了在黑洞碰面，林朝打的到酒吧街，踩着点步行前往，一到场看见乔昊然倚在酒吧门口玩手机，嘴里叼着根纯白色柔和七星，灰色卫衣黑长裤，和Q的自我描述完全相符。他走过去，啼笑皆非地：“南高文科榜首？”乔昊然把手机放回兜里，歪着头啧了一声：“群马数竞领队？” 林朝兴致缺缺，象征性问了句：“还约么？”“不了，盖着棉被纯聊天吧，”乔昊然掐了烟戴上口罩，拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他看向身后：“那哥们好像认识你，一直盯着咱俩。” “跟我一路了都，”林朝没有回头，“ 班上一学霸。跟我睡过一回就拎不清了，晾着吧。”

乔昊然和林朝一人提着一打瑞德伯格进在黑洞楼上开好的双人间，徒手撬开瓶盖时，乔昊然低眼瞧着往外喷涌的啤酒泡沫，“ 那学霸看着挺喜欢你的。听哥一句劝，要么专心对人，要么就别作弄人，掰掰扯扯挺没意思。”

“本来也没想吊着他。当炮友还能考虑考虑，充其量让他多睡几次，谈恋爱免谈。” 林朝换了拖鞋，把自己摔到沙发上，又想起上次去动物园，经过南高时在校门张的红榜上看见乔昊然三个字时自己的震惊，思索再三还是开了口：“你去南高是为了田甜么？”

“田甜？谁？”乔昊然脸上浮现出真实的茫然，“胖子也这么问过我，我还觉着他莫名其妙没搭理。”

“看来不是。” 林朝没再接着往下说，边吞云吐雾边转移话题，“怎么，听刚那一通感悟，打算收手了？”

“哪能。”乔昊然把枕被扯开，捧着烟灰缸坐在床上，拿出手机看了眼，“明晚还约了个。”

“ 照你这么个约法，迟早声名远扬。”林朝抱了抱拳。

“就是要约啊，”乔昊然不以为意，像已经想过千百遍般斩钉截铁地，“最好约出临市，做个全国巡回百人斩炮王，他在别的地儿都能听到我名字，然后跑回来劝我，老大，这样不好。” 

“他？”

“嗯。胖子。你应该在跆拳道馆见过。”乔昊然在提及那两个字时，面色显而易见地柔和些许，又倏地被无尽的失落替代，“我爸想让我念群马，胖子中考没发挥好，去了南高，我就留那儿了。高一时我出了国，本来计划在那待两年，我提前了一年回来，想着开学给胖子个惊喜，结果他跑了。就两个月的事儿。我没来得及跟他说我不会再走呢还，他倒先不声不响走了。”

“你听我从头讲一遍吧，憋太久了实在是。”乔昊然从烟盒倒出一根烟捏在指间，目光凝在过滤嘴上，“跟别人没法说……我身边所有人都知道胖子。”

 

（一只白皙的手柔柔地搭上他的右肩，他抬起眼。）

“我真记不住头一回看见胖子的情形了，六七岁吧大概，就念一年级的时候。他比我小一岁，那会儿胖得连五官都挤在一块，整个人就一坨移动的肉团，跟在我后边滚来滚去的。一开始我是真烦，觉着他怎么阴魂不散的，嫌他碍眼碍事。偏偏长得胖别的优点没有，就是皮厚耐糙，怎么赶他都不肯走，也不哭，绞着手指干站着任我踹任我打，完事了委委屈屈看着我，问我打累没，说他爸做的红烧肉可香了，他特意留了一半带来学校给我，累了就去吃吧。我理都没理扭头就走，说谁稀罕你家的破肉啊，他脸都涨红了还追在我后头，边大喘气边问我那明天带可乐鸡翅好不好，我是真服了他了，没话可说了。暴走了一路都没能组织好语言，瞪着他说你这胖子怎么就那么倔呢。他一下就破涕为笑了，笑起来肉全堆脸上，特别没心眼的样子，跟我说那就说定了，他给我带鸡翅。从五岁到十五一点长进没有，在哪里讨到一点好就死磕着，以为是鸡翅让我松了口，就把鸡翅当块宝，哪里需要哪里搬。我高一下参加了个英国的交换生项目，两年，他在机场送我时一把鼻涕一把眼泪说会学做可乐鸡翅等我回来吃，好不容易联系上了，丫第一句话就是告诉我做出了一盘熟的鸡翅膀，我差点没把他电话挂了，挖苦他说没把厨房炸了啊？他还是喜气洋洋的，在那头傻乐呵，明明刚走没几天就问我什么时候能放假回去品尝他的厨艺。我胡乱编了个日期，后来才知道他还特地买了个日历，一天天盯着台历数着日子划数字，再写上一句还有xx天老大就回来了。”

（白裙子。漆黑长发。繁复的蕾丝缠紧纤细修长的身躯，裙摆下一双匀称的腿，骨肉匀亭，像误闯人间、停泊静水边的白鹭，从他最深的梦境走出来。）

“我以为他是年纪小，不开窍，不然不至于感情史一片空白。小时候够呛，长大了还行，胖是胖了点吧，起码看得出来是挺标致一胖子，心地又好，一点脾气没有，学习好人又单纯，爱笑，也开得起玩笑，雷打不动的班级吉祥物。初中时就有女生看上他了，我听说了还问他什么感觉，他红了半天，憋出一句不能早恋，早恋影响学习。我还扁了他一顿，老子从初一碰见那谁……哦，田甜开始，一直到回国，就没停过换对象，这胖子含沙射影骂谁呢。他越长越瘦，其实我准备出国那阵子，他体重就已经算正常了，大眼睛高鼻梁，脸上有点婴儿肥，怎么说呢，很秀气。笑起来还有梨涡，看起来特别乖。体型变了性格没变，还是对谁都好，对着谁都露出俩梨涡。我其实挺不喜欢他这种无差别善良的，太招人了，容易给那些躁动的青春期傻逼带来错觉，万一管不住胯下二两肉对他起了歪心思怎么办。胖子又笨得要命，好歹不分，什么都不懂。所以齐振跟我说除了女的还有男的追胖子时，我直接把人带他面前一通打，下手挺狠的反正，那男的住院住了得有小半个月吧，当时我就跟胖子说你离这变态东西远点。打的时候胖子没拦我，才过一天就打算瞒着我偷偷去医院看人，半路就给我拦下了，我记得特别清楚，他第一次跟我急眼，就是因为这男的。他吓得嘴唇都哆嗦了还跟我犟，说我平白无故打了他同学就算了，没必要那么绝。我他妈给他气笑了都，我绝？不是怕他傻兮兮被人拐上床开了苞玩完就扔，老子犯得着么？他跟着我一跟就是十年，我家什么情况他比谁都清楚，我爸是个骗婚的死基佬，背着我妈出去和男的瞎搞，我哥是个被竹马迷得七荤八素，眼里半点位置都放不下爸妈更容不下他那个多余弟弟的同性恋。别说搞基，他但凡离那男的，离那些恶心玩意儿近半步，就再也别近我身了，我嫌脏。”

（“她”坐到他的大腿上，勾住他的颈项，安静伏在他的肩头，呵气如兰，发尾扫过他手臂上的刺青。Rhopalocera，蝴蝶。另一只手探进他的上衣内，敲按琴键般轻触打转，他隐蔽的欲望在指尖窸窣的摩挲下急速膨胀。）

“我哥喜欢诚哥这事儿你也能看出来吧，不能再明显了。小时候我还挺崇拜我哥的，觉着他特厉害，可惜从小到大他都没正眼看过我一回，再不甘心也淡了。初中那会儿我看你不顺眼，一是觉得你太跩了，搬进林家就真把自己当回事儿了，牛逼哄哄的，看人看空气一个样，不回话也不搭理。再加上当时我追田……甜，她拒了也就算了，偏偏跟你走挺近，输给诚哥我认，再在你这栽跟头算怎么回事啊。跟胖子摊牌没多久我就飞加拿大了，回来的时候他来接机，我盯着看了又看还是没能认出来，感觉眼睛和脑子加一块都不够使。变太多了，就穿个短袖短裤，背的包看着都比他重。一米七几的男孩儿，手长脚长的，才一百斤出头。下巴尖尖的，眼睛很大很黑，看着我不说话，光顾着站原地冲我笑，呆了吧唧的，傻乐完了拍拍书包跟我邀功，说老大我带了秘制鸡翅。当时我突然有个念头，非常不合时宜的。我想如果胖子是个女孩儿，我肯定卯足了劲儿追到他，也不瞎撩了，再有谁来我都给拒了，好好跟他在一块儿。我还安慰自个这想法其实并没有什么不妥，因为胖子……他太好看了。他跟你不一样，你吧，漂亮得太张扬了，妖孽似的，谁见了都想跪下来舔你的鞋底。胖子看着就特别纯，小小一个，白白瘦瘦的，漂亮得很极致，也很稚幼，让人看见了心再痒也不敢碰，生怕一伸手，他就消失了。他瘦了之后别人通通改了口，要么叫他小影要么叫他名字，就我还是叫他胖子。胖子名字挺好听的其实，但我一次也没叫过，一次也没有。他喜欢我那么些年，从胖子到瘦子，一年三百六十五天，天天陪着我到处混，挨打挡我跟前，泡妞帮我放风，一根棒冰掰两半，俩都给了我。他不见了我想找人，连他名字我他妈都得寻思半天，这还不够，完事儿了才发现仨字儿我记错一个半，你说好笑不好笑。 ”

（他按住“她”作乱的手掌，裹在手心又放开，手指慢慢插入空隙，以十指相扣的姿态停留。“她” 身上有忍冬的香气，微苦，清凉，潜进他享乐的神经，翻译其深处按捺已久的难言之欲，纵容他的兽性在“她”无辜的美丽里悄然扩张，直至笼罩全身。）

乔昊然把烟咬在嘴里，反手摸到床头柜的打火机，“他叫魏嘉影，曹魏的魏，嘉许的嘉，形影不离的影。我把他的姓记成卫青的卫，加减的加。我只知道他的同学都喜欢叫他小影，每次一听那些男的这么喊我就特不爽，拉了脸就把他抛在身后，听他挨个求人换称呼，再等他赶上来把认错的话都说个遍。他不知道自己其实没错，压根不需要认错，他小心翼翼追在我后头看我脸色，连我的衣角都不敢伸手拉住。”

（喝下的酒在他口腔放了把火，幽蓝的火舌缓慢舔舐着喉头，有一下没一下，偶尔挠到心口，痒。火焰自下而上，一寸寸攀延依附，不发出一点声响，阴郁、粘腻而细致，缠绵、耐心而灼热。他想笑它，你怎么那么饥渴。它却不看他，鲜红舌尖划过他的筋络，一顿，颇具技巧地转了个小而完整的圈，再抽离。血液的浪扑打上来，它躲开，又靠近他。周而复始的献祭与分别。他明白它是在报复他，控诉他的不识相与不解风情。）

“再后来就是我在黑洞办生日趴，被灌得很厉害，他把我扶到角落卡座让我躺着歇会儿，就自个走了。我当时还挺奇怪，只要是我在的局，别说中途离场，我不走胖子就不可能走，有人灌酒他就帮我挡酒，有妞儿往我这凑，他看出来我没推开的心思就会自个躲开，但也不会真走掉。何况那天是我生日，我又醉得半米以外男女莫辨。以往要是我被灌，醉得不那么厉害的，他就守着我直到我当时的对象过来，我带人上去开房。醉死了他就把我扛回家，一照顾就是一整晚，还会煮好醒酒汤给我醒了喝。胖子回回都弄西红柿蛋花汤，加很多蜂蜜，特甜，一喝我就能认出来是他做的。他一直嗜甜，小时候能把QQ糖当饭吃，我在加拿大给他寄饼干糖果，他全放冰箱冻着，说舍不得吃。瘦下来之后胃口小得不行，也不爱吃甜的了。我特意订了个巧克力慕斯让人现做好送来黑洞，他一口没动，单坐那儿把酒当水喝，等我把前边一排酒干完了，盯着我看了会儿，找了杯热茶放桌上，就悄没声出门了。” 他按了好几下打火机都没能把烟点着。林朝曲指敲敲桌面，以此询问他需不需要帮忙。乔昊然摆摆手，又盯着烟看了一会儿，啪嗒一声，火星在烟头闪烁。

（“她”终于抬起脸，试探着吻上他的唇角，灯光自房顶高处倾泻而下，在那张精致面孔上描摹，垂落发丝的暗影在潺潺光亮中纤毫毕现，“她”在金灿灿的尘埃里双眼紧闭，神情虔诚。他伸手覆上“她”的半侧脸庞。那么小，栖息在他的掌心，乖巧又漂亮，只要他稍微一用力，就会在顷刻间全然粉碎。张开眼。他说。看我。他用拇指拂过她卷曲的睫毛，指腹沾上温热的湿润气息。别怕，你看着我。她依然用力地闭着眼睛。）

“睡够了我就坐起来撑着脑袋醒酒，没多久有个长头发女孩儿过来找我，穿着白色连衣裙，身上的香味很好闻，被我揽着带上楼开了房，我看见她脸的时候，脑子轰的一下，什么都想不起来了，不敢想。那张脸干干净净的，特别漂亮，也……特别熟悉。” 袅袅白雾将乔昊然的脸遮住，“衣服脱一半我就发现她其实不是女孩儿了。但我还是把他睡了，连润滑都没用——当时太兴奋了，激动到昏了头，意识到他是个雏儿还把人往死里干，看见床单沾血了也停不下来，跟他妈中蛊了似的。快天亮时他坐我身上，把壁灯关了，搂着我脖子低头亲我，眼泪滴在我脸上，又流到下巴，把我的心口都打湿了。房里很黑，我去找他的眼睛，我一对上那双眼睛……他的眼神，和我哥看诚哥的一模一样。我一看到他的那双眼睛，我就知道。” 他说得艰难而缓慢，连渗透在语气里的不解和伤心都是支离破碎的，“林朝，你说，那么瘦那么小的一个人，怎么会有这么多眼泪啊？他从嘴唇到脚踝都是冰的，他的眼泪，为什么那么烫啊？”

（他将两人分开至一拳的距离。“她”似呆滞了片刻，咬住下唇，屏住呼吸，睁开双眼忐忑地与他对视，水雾朦胧，惶惑而专注，黑洞洞的眼睛里有熟悉的暖色的光，如同宇宙炸裂，粉末四处喷洒堆积，铺天盖地，万物蒙灰，而仅剩的唯一的光尘，降临在“她”眼中。他俯身吻住“她”，以手掌安抚“她”因大口喘息而剧烈起伏的脊背，在“她”短促的哽咽声中熄灭正中央照明，与“她”额头相抵。说了让你别怕，他去抹“她”的嘴唇，盛满露水的玫瑰花瓣微微颤动，鲜艳又脆弱。色泽靡丽，齿印如月牙。很漂亮。他告诉“她”。真的很漂亮。他又说了一遍。黑暗卷帙浩繁，层层分发下来，房里只有那小小的一点红，他去看它，看它在他喉头一灼一哽，欲说还休。 ）

“第二天我醒过来的时候胖子已经不在了。没有醒酒汤，什么都没有，发消息不回，手机关机，我给所有我和他的共同朋友打电话，都说胖子没联系过他们。我完全不敢想他为什么要这么做，也不敢想我出国前跟他说过那些关于同性恋的话。胖子平时软乎乎的没脾气，一旦下定决心做什么事儿就会做得比谁都彻底，半点余地都不会留。刚发现他不见了的那几天我都快找疯了，我甚至不知道他的家在哪，从来都是他跑来我家找我，黏着我去这去那，撵也撵不走。胖子随便一个朋友的了解都比我对他的多，包括齐振。我刚问他班主任要到他家的地址，他姐就来找我了。胖子的姐姐乍一看上去和他很像，其实一点也不像。他没那么艳，不经逗，容易脸红，清纯得要命。他姐挺虎的，大马路边看见我上来就是一巴掌，要换以前我还会觉着这女的挺有意思，带劲儿。对了，我以前见过他姐一次，当时还跟胖子开玩笑说你姐脸和身材都不错啊，要么我去追她试试？胖子还难得炸毛了，浑身的刺都竖起来，眼红透了还装得凶巴巴的，威胁我敢去就和我翻脸。我处对象荤素不忌，来者不拒，追我的够正点就照单全收，我以为他只是介意我玩到他亲姐头上。我还笑他，问到底是他怕翻脸还是我怕？真掰了我没意见，只要他别后悔。他就没话讲了。当时我看着他姐的那张脸想起那些话，整个人跟放车轮子底下来回碾似的，浑身提不起劲儿，哪哪都疼，喘口气都费劲，压根说不出话来。”

（……可我那样不识相、不解风情，你却依然爱我。）

“魏一什么都跟我说了。他们家家教特严，胖子的妈妈就一彻头彻尾的完美主义者，生怕他不成器，把他看得很紧，考试没拿满分回家都得跪几小时地板，他妈把剩饭撒奖状上，让他跪在地上吃，吃不完又得挨罚。这还是胖子小学时候的事儿，还好他妈在他三年级的时候就被公司调去澜市了。魏一说他妈刚回来就让胖子出国念书，敲定俩学校，一个在多伦多一个正好在伯明翰。加拿大那学校比另一个好多了，胖子还是坚持选去英国，那个时候他妈就怀疑有猫腻了，只不过没往这方面想。直到我生日那天，胖子刚回到家，一瘸一拐往房里走，就被他妈逮住，问为什么彻夜不归。胖子不肯说，他妈就去抢他的包，翻到里边的裙子时差点没把他扇晕过去，当天就把人送去了澜市，现在已经不在国内了。” 烟已经燃到尽头，乔昊然将烟头摁灭在手心，合拢手掌，“魏一说胖子打小就聪明，就是不知道怎么想的，傻到在我十八岁生日这天来献身，觉得有过这么一回，就算一年后不能去伯明翰找我也没遗憾了。说胖子减肥时跟不要命了一样，零食饭肉通通不碰，饿狠了最多啃小半个苹果，减到后来胃都坏了，想胖也胖不回去了。我跟胖子做那一回，我不但爽到了还屁事没有，胖子发了三天高烧，醒来第一件事是让她帮忙道个歉，因为胖子怕我对着男生硬不起来，在酒里下了药。她还说，胖子在日记里边写他这辈子要保护好两个人，一个人是他姐姐，另一个人是乔昊然。姐姐那部分写了很多，为他跟妈妈翻脸，接受他的性向，包容他这个异类，给了他很多关心。乔昊然会什么呢？乔昊然什么都不会，只会无视他，侮辱他，糟蹋他。所以他什么都没写，只用红笔在乔昊然三个字后面画了颗小小的心。”

（绸缎般柔软的胳膊。稍稍蜷曲的双腿。乳白色的发光的膝盖。紧夹住他的腰侧，又松塌下去。裸露的瘦削的肩膀。单薄的后背。他去摸“她”凸起的喉结，遍布汗珠的小巧岛屿颤栗着，那里逸出的每一次低吟，都像在他卑劣的身体内最隐秘、最敏感的弦上拨响一声。“她”在本能般短暂的抵抗后，顺从地翻过身，任由他的手指划过两侧清晰的肋骨。）

“胖子穿的裙子是魏一帮忙选的。魏一知道他的计划以后没骂他，还说要带他去王府井买好看的裙子。但胖子说不用，问他姐能不能借条旧的白裙子给他。魏一问为什么，胖子说，因为乔昊然看见魏一的那回，她穿的就是那条裙子。” 他维持着一腿屈起一腿平放的姿势，靠在床头，垮着肩膀，仿佛再也没有力气与体内的疼痛抗衡般，慢慢慢慢地弯下了腰，“到这的时候魏一说不下去了已经，其实我也听不下去了。太折磨了。魏一没放过我，停了会儿又接着说，后来她还是给胖子买了一条新裙子，带蕾丝边的白色连衣短裙，穿在胖子身上特别漂亮。胖子不敢看镜子，听魏一夸自己就傻乐了好一阵儿，又怕她生气，支支吾吾了半天才问，姐，你觉得乔昊然会喜欢吗？魏一说会，这么好看乔昊然怎么会不喜欢。胖子没接话，穿着裙子站在她面前笑。魏一说十七年来头一回看见自己的弟弟露出这样的笑容。她边哭边跟我说，魏嘉影很乖的，是喜欢得多苦才要这样献一回身。你不知道，魏嘉影很好看的，笑起来的时候好看极了，他喜欢你这么久，你怎么就不能多看他两眼，对他哪怕稍微好一点？”

（“她”是一捧晶莹的雪，生疏，紧绷，僵硬，在他的注视下缓缓化开，在他的怀中潋滟地荡漾。张开的唇角。猩红的舌尖若隐若现。火烫的耳垂。痉挛。腿间的流水。抽搐。比流水更幽暗的眼眸。急跳的眼帘。清澈的瞳孔。睫羽上翘，颤抖，展翅欲飞的蝴蝶。扑闪着将他的心脏击得四分五裂。）

“我当然知道。他什么也不做，就那么站在我跟前，我就想把心都掏出来送给他。没人比我清楚胖子有多听话，不是真急了他可能也干不出这事儿。我都能想象到他有多害怕……就我哥成人礼那会儿，诚哥刚踏进我家门他就瞄到了，飞过来扑我跟前，一张脸煞白，让我先出去避避风头。”林朝没看乔昊然，但他听得出来乔昊然话尾中极短的笑意，全因沉迷于往事泛起的愉快，下一秒如梦方醒般卡了带，良久才哑着嗓子续道，“三年了都，他还替我记着。我说犯不着不就那么一脚么，他跟我争，说他数着呢明明是两下，还念叨什么下脚太狠太重了，说着说着眼又红了一圈儿。真的，他胆子就那么一丁点大，成天为我担惊受怕的，这也怕那也怕，穿了漂漂亮亮的裙子，长发飘飘出现在我面前，还怕我硬不起来，瑟缩着往酒里倒药粉，手抖得厉害，大半都洒在了外头，怕弄脏衣袖，着急忙慌找了纸巾擦掉。我看着呢。我都看着。我就一直坐那儿，像过去十年他做的一样，无论在哪周边都有谁，一双眼只放一个人身上，安安静静地看着他。看他往我心口上捅刀子，还忍不住想，只要他能开心点儿，别缩在后头，走近点冲我笑一笑，那再插几下也没事。 穿裙子的人那么多，只有他卡在我心坎上了。是啊，胖子多好啊，乔昊然怎么会不喜欢呢？”

（“她”又转过身去，情色在“她”光洁的后背流淌，燃烧，烫出一层氤氲的淡粉。他的手掌顺着腰线轻抚而上，濡湿的皮肤，深陷的腰窝，山峦般突起的肩胛骨，像藏了一双羽翼，蜷缩着，翕动着，即将破开薄薄的皮肤。他把密密交缠的长发拨开，在晃动的视线中凝望那截洁白的后颈，那抹暗褐色曾数次闯进他的梦里，拷问他，引诱他，在他体内终极骚动的深层欲望间来去自如，放一把滔天大火，他被甜蜜的余烬淹没，长夜一层层向他身上沉淀，爱欲无所遁形，与酒精一同在他的血液里川流不息。 ）

“他大概觉着从头到尾我都不知道我在干的人是他。射出来的时候我抱住他，一床的精和血，我靠近他耳朵叫了声胖子，他被干得最狠那会儿也不吭声，不带一点叫唤的，净喘气，憋得嘴唇都咬破了，生怕出了声儿我发现是他就会撒手走人。听见我喊他还是哭出声了——他好像每一次哭都是因为我，自个再疼再委屈没反应，结果看我手指头豁了个口子也哭，我打球崴个脚他能从操场眼红到医务室。我就看着他趴在枕头上，眼泪一直顺着眼角往外淌，哭得话都说不清楚了。我去亲他的眼睛，想亲掉那些眼泪，怎么都亲不完。”乔昊然用手背盖住眼睛，“我说别哭了，胖子。他声音里边还带着哭腔，跟我说，＇老大，别忘记我＇，哭傻了似的，来来回回只懂得说一句话，让我记着别忘了他。” 

（ 我从前风闻有你，现在亲眼看见你。因此我厌恶自己，在尘土和炉灰中懊悔。 ）

“ 魏一说我惦记胖子只是因为他减了肥好看了起来，可他真正瘦的样子我才见过不到一周。我生日就在回国的第一个周末。那时候他已经变成瘦子了，瘦得一捏一把骨头，我两根手指就能圈住他手腕。他知道我就喜欢那种高的瘦的。他当然知道，打初中开始我处过的那么些女的，每一个他都亲眼看见过，看我撇下他跟人拉手亲嘴，把他当空气。他算计我，明知道我最恶心我爸我哥去搞男人，泡的妞儿都胸大腿长腰细，短头发的平胸的像爷们儿的只要够带劲也行，最要紧就是不能有屌，不能是个男的。知道他如果给我下套让我跟他上床，这辈子我都不会原谅他。他还是这么做了，给我下药，穿女装戴假发，勾着我把他操了一晚，流了半被子血也不肯撒手，结束了走得干干净净。他就没想过要我原谅他。 ” 大滴的泪水从乔昊然的指缝间冒出来，“论狠心我哪比得过他。他来过这么一回就消失得干脆利落，留我每天晚上眼睁睁看他跑进我梦里，一会儿躺在我身下一会儿又站得离我远远的，哭得那么可怜，叫我别忘记他。 ”

（求你将我放在心上如印记，戴在你臂上如戳记。）

“我怎么可能认不出来？我从他抱住我的第一秒就知道是他。他脖子后边有个胎记，颜色很深，像黑蝴蝶。我梦到过一次又一次，梦里都是我先伸手抱他，满心想着要把他当成宝贝，捧在手上，装进口袋里，去哪都带着，别让他飞走了。”乔昊然直起身来，手肘支在膝盖上，撑着下巴，平复许久才说出这么一句，声音低沉，很快又归于寂静。

（ 祂使我的灵魂苏醒，为自己的名引导我走义路。 ）

“不过还有一件事是他不知道的。”乔昊然笑了下，“我没喝他放了药的那杯酒。” 

（ 它行的路随后发光，令人想深渊如同白发。）


	2. 林诚篇

林朝以前有个绰号，小尾巴，是林诚那些同样家境优越知书达理的朋友们起的，林诚每每参加聚会回到家，总会迫不及待地跟他说一句，“邹奕他们又问我的小尾巴怎么没来”。小尾巴前务必要加上定语，“林诚的”。吊灯的光在林诚深褐色的瞳仁里粼粼晃动，他笑容真诚，梨涡自脸颊两侧浮现，眉眼写满愉悦，仿佛有林朝这个弟弟是最值得他炫耀、最让他感到骄傲的事情。而林朝一直觉得不怎么准确，毕竟通常他只跟着林诚去道馆。右眼康复没多久就二度撕裂，这次他住院住了一周，回到家时林诚正准备出门，边下楼梯边从包里翻出护腕，看到他时一把甩开了背包，三步并作两步跑到他面前，眼睛水汪汪的，“小朝，你跟我一起去上跆拳道课吧？道馆的老师很厉害，拿过好几次ITF世锦赛的冠军，我有几个同学也在那儿上课，他们一定会喜欢你的，”整个人被庞大的惊喜点燃了一般，浑身散发着熠熠的、不容林朝拒绝的神采，像把平日表现的成熟稳重全数抛弃，装点齐整的温文尔雅也不翼而飞，拉着林朝手臂撒娇般摇晃着，“我好不容易才等到你回来的啊，一个人在家太无聊了，我们一起上课，再一起回家，好不好？”话说得很急，声音里浸满了委屈，三天被他说得像三个世纪一样长。林朝弯腰捡起散落在地的道服，折好了放进包里，拉上拉链：“走吧，”他任林诚紧握着自己的小臂，把包背在另一边肩上，“我陪你去。”林诚睁大了眼：“那你不上课吗？万一我上课上到一半你走了怎么办？”眉头都蹙起来，眼眶里雾气蒸熨，泫然欲滴，仿佛因预见了被悄无声息抛下的场景而提前感到不安，林朝没说话，把兜里的钥匙掏出来交到他手上，林诚迅速合拢手掌，把钥匙藏在手心，眼睫依然耷拉着，一副不得到承诺就不甘心的架势，与在外甚至在林正安和章慧面前那个懂事乖巧知分寸的优等生判若两人，固执地站在原地等待符合期许的回应。林朝扯了扯嘴角：“我不走，你们训练场边总有多出来的位置吧？我就坐那儿看着，哪也不去。”乌云笼罩的林诚才终于重新阳光灿烂起来，手指下滑紧捏住他的手腕，直勾勾地盯着他看了许久，“记得要等到我下课啊，我们要一起回家的，我买了很多种口味的冰淇淋，你一定会喜欢的。还有，”他抬手触碰林朝后脑勺冒出的极短发茬，那处为取出碎片缝合伤口而被剃光了椭圆一块，“把头发留长吧，小朝。”

 

一看就是两年。林诚特意要来了有坐垫的椅子，林朝靠在椅背上抱着膝盖看他，半张脸埋在交叠的手后，只留出一对注视林诚的眼睛，沉默而专注，两个小时里坐姿和视线的落点从不变动。自红带到黑带二段，他熟悉林诚的所有细微习惯和变化，尤其是杀伤力与日俱增的反击后踢和直线突进下劈，不变的是每次击败对手时林诚的第一反应便是扭过头确认林朝还在场，随后笑得璀璨夺目，虎牙和梨涡露出来，眼睛闪闪发亮。一开始林朝并不能记住那些冗长的腿法名称，直到陪林诚上课的第二个周末，新来的几个男生围住林朝，扬着下巴将他上下打量了一番，为首的那个率先把他连同椅子一齐踹翻，林朝扶起座椅摆好，单臂支着地面，回视他善于挑衅和霸凌的同班同学。“哟，”麦色皮肤的男生拨弄着蓝腰带，变声期的嗓音格外粗嘎，他歪着头看林朝，“这是，拿你妈接客的钱来学打架啊？钱不够老师不让学吧，要不怎么在学校只有被打的份儿呢。”男生活动着指关节：“既然来了，咱们就练……”话音与逼近林朝的动作被同时打断，男生猛地往前一扑，膝盖磕在木板上的声响清脆，从换衣间出来的林诚拨开人群，“咦？”他把林朝拉起来坐回椅上，手搭在林朝肩膀，缓慢揉按着那列因瘦削突出的骨，“小朝，这是你的同学吗？”林朝点了头：“没事，他们只是跟我闹着玩儿。”“这样啊，我还没来得及打个招呼呢，”林诚在他肩头往下压的力气突地加重了几分，抬头看向瑟瑟缩缩的小男生们，语气温和地，“你们好，我叫林诚。”最矮的胖子惊呼了一声，被同班狠瞪了几眼后自行捂住嘴，弱弱地挤出一句：“他去年拿过青少年锦标赛的全国冠军耶。”林诚笑起来，手肘碰了碰乔楚：“你们乔师兄的奖拿得比我多。”

 

乔楚是林诚的好友，肤色偏深，右侧发际剃了两道笔直花纹，有一双凌厉冷冽的眼，初见林朝时从头至脚寸寸扫视而过，在听林诚介绍“这是我弟弟”时面色才稍稍缓和下来，惜字如金到与教练交流也只是一两个音节往外蹦，只有在对着林诚时有完整语句可讲。林诚偏过头：“不去看看你弟？刚那脚踢的力道好像有点重。”乔楚嗤笑了一声，抱臂站在林诚身侧，并未发话。林诚摊了摊手，看向依旧跪在地上面露惊惶的乔昊然：“你哥哥我是打不过了，陪你练练手怎么样？”罔顾对方连连摆手摇头的狼狈拒绝姿态，他弯下腰在林朝耳边叮嘱：“小朝，你要看着我哦。”

 

“哥！”同伴早如鸟雀散开，乔昊然仿佛连站立的力气也丧失般撑着地往后挪退，求助无果后流了满额的汗，不可置信地看着林朝，又转向林诚：“林诚哥，你知道他是谁吗？他妈……”剩余的话语被林诚利落的一个反身横踢塞回肚里，再随着食物残渣呕出，“这个反击后踢没到位，”他似乎有些懊恼，急急看了眼林朝，“小朝你不要对我失望哦，看这个，我刚学的，”他微屈右膝，打直的脚面迅疾提起，凶狠击去，满意地看着乔昊然趴在秽物里，邀功般走回林朝身后，温热的气息喷洒在他颈间，在一片鸦雀无声里轻快道，“这是直线前进下劈，还不错吧？”林朝没有出声，只是抬起手，指尖在那片发热的掌心滑动，画出三个数字，竖，圈，圈，“小朝给了我满分！”林诚迫不及待同乔楚炫耀，旋即对被冲上来的小胖子架起的乔昊然发问：“你刚刚想说什么来着？小朝妈妈？”

 

他很慢很慢地笑起来，眼如弯月，声音里的骄傲和满足藏也藏不住，涨满溢出，将林朝淹没：“他是我的弟弟，他的家人就是我的家人，我呢，不怎么喜欢听外人谈论我的家事，明白了吗？”

 

林诚低声说着：“可是小朝，你要记住，我们才是真正的一家人。我和你。” 起伏的呼吸在林朝的意识里燃起一把无法驾驭和排斥的火，从头直烧到脚，使他湮灭复又重生。

 

章慧搬走后林诚遣散了大部分佣人，只留下厨师和新来的几位家政。林正安养在临市的情人众多，就算一晚睡一个，一年三百六十五天也未必能去遍，何况他的猎艳版图早扩及周边诸市，离婚后回林宅的次数更是寥寥无几。林朝不常回红拂理发店找他妈，头一年去得勤，可惜撞上他妈形形色色客人的几率比见到她本人的几率高许多，更何况——每次他回那边后林诚便异常低落，好似受了天大的委屈，特长班和跆拳道课不去上，同学朋友的约会也都推掉，守在家门双手端着冰淇淋寸步不离，眼巴巴又可怜兮兮，仿佛被主人丢弃的小狗，黯淡无神的眼只有看到林朝身影出现在视野时才倏地亮起，眼底的脉搏复又狂热地跳动。然而林朝知道这段关系里，林诚才是真正的主导方。尤其是第二年除夕夜，他答应林诚初一中午前就回家时，林诚抱住他露出心满意足的笑容，“这才对嘛。”林诚已经比他高出一个头，却用脑袋在他颈窝拱来拱去，脸不住地蹭着他的锁骨，拼命汲取他的温度，感受他的存在，直到彼此呼吸交融才安心，不厌其烦地提醒道：“这才是我的小朝。”他静静告诉他，“我们俩是相依为命的。”

 

那是林朝成为林诚“小尾巴”的第二年，他十四岁。除却是林正安的次子、宋嫣的独子，他更为人广知的身份是林诚的弟弟。唯一的弟弟。听话的弟弟，按照林诚所想的每一个细节分毫不差地长成的弟弟，专属于林诚的弟弟。他不断让林朝直面他所笃信的真相：他比所有人都更需要林朝，林朝也只为他所需要，只能躲在他的羽翼下张开眼望这个人间，接受被他筛选过的善意和温暖。

 

而林诚恢复了相对正常的社交，不再需要时刻把林朝栓在身边、连余光看不到他都要跳起来紧张万分。他风华正茂，长袖善舞，比两年前更为优秀夺目，更被众人瞩目与交口称赞。他开始频繁去看望章慧、陪同林正安参加饭局，出席各种交际宴会。但林朝不行。林朝只能坚守学校与林宅两点一线的生活模式，并在周末陪他上跆拳道课。阳光要被他试过温度才能照在林朝发顶，雨水要先降在他手心才能淋到林朝身上。这世界缺了你也照样正常运转，可是我没了你就会很糟糕，那样我们的家就会垮掉。我好辛苦才造了一个真正的家，还有了想要的家人。林诚说。这个家只有我和你，我不会变，所以你也不要变哦，小朝。

 

林诚言出必行。他的确没有变。他只是让林朝看到了另一个自己。

 

冬日里大风从早刮到晚，直到傍晚也没有停息的意思。林朝没有看天气预报的习惯，在骤降的冷空气里只能靠裹紧校服外套保暖，临初和林诚所在的群马高中隔街相望，他顶着风奔出校门时刚好碰到林诚，林诚和一个短发女生走在一起，嘴角挂着恰到好处的笑，灼灼目光不偏不倚地停在他脸上，梨涡变深了些，“小朝，”林诚叫住他，在他走过来的间隙里温声同女生讲了几句话，同时把搭在手臂上的大衣递给他，“你先上车回家吧，我和童茜还有些学生会的事要商量。” 这不是他第一次见到林诚和这个传闻中群马的校花并肩而立。两人郎才女貌，出双入对，是群高一段为人广知的佳话。饥饿的夜色蹲在路边栏杆上磨牙，数着来往行走的杏仁，看准了便毫不留情地蚕食，一口一个，把林朝也吞进了胃里。林朝没有接过衣服，抬起了手又很快垂落，如同在试探着敲打寒风与黑暗绞成的冰冷胃壁，“我不冷，你穿吧，”他钻进车里，手指顿在按键处，车窗缓缓上升，他在林诚的脸消失之前发出了声音，“待会见，哥。”

 

憔悴的树木在风的咆哮中饮泣，张开短手指辩驳。车辆刚驶出教师街他便喊停，“陈叔，我下去和集训队的同学打个招呼。”他连书包都没拿就下了车，逆了风的方向前走去，步伐越迈越大越跨越急，最后甚至跑了起来，仿佛追赶的野兽已紧逼至脚跟。并没有什么所谓同学，他只是突然觉得车内渗透着林诚身上那股果香的空气变得稠密，牢牢缚住他，使他动弹不得，呼吸艰难，他迫切地想要逃离这片微苦深邃的网状香气。他还记得林诚告诉过他，香水的名字叫拿破仑，意为信仰。“如果我能成为小朝的信仰就好了，”林诚的眼眸亮如星子，“小朝只需要看着我。”他漫无目的地往前奔去，突袭的饥寒交迫让他止了步，生出另一个念头。他想吃烤红薯，小时候他妈带他在街上买过那种，从铁皮桶掏出来还是热的，掂在手里像握住一颗滚烫的心脏。红薯香很浓也很俗，嚣张地往他鼻里钻，蛰伏着等待他挖掘，让他挂念和渴望，顺势拾起最初关于家人的回忆。林朝留神着街道两旁，吸了吸鼻子：要是我能找到卖烤红薯的，我就买俩，一个留着自己吃，一个带回去给女侠。

 

然而绕过两条街终于瞥见个蓝棉袄老头蹲在桶前摆弄烤好的红薯时，他兴奋得放在兜里捏住纸币的手都在抖，把圆滚滚的小家伙揣在怀里就往城南疾步跑去。他已经很久没有过这样的体会，“快乐”这个词带上新意的电荷，它那劈劈啪啪的火花呼喊着他的名字，不是“小朝”不是“小尾巴”或其他什么与林诚紧密相关的称呼，它只是执意细声叫着：林朝！林朝！

 

林朝要回家了。他乘着风经过所有的房屋、车辆和路灯，红薯具有一种唤起他最深处记忆的力量。尤其对于体内在饱和状态下，郁结起来并开始结晶的东西来说，新鲜的热度与沉甸甸的重量对他充满了最尖利的刺激，使他的记忆毫不避讳地朝与他妈妈相依为命的日子逆行。

 

又在远远看见卷发披散的女人挽着大腹便便的中年男人的手臂巧笑倩兮时戛然而止。

 

林朝把两只红薯扔在街头垃圾箱“不可回收”那一边，急速冷却的理智提醒了他红薯的钱还没付，他沿着原路往回走，毫不意外地发现老头子已经消失在昏暗寂寥的路边。刚接近林宅围栏处，林朝就看到林诚站在门口，林诚比他想象的要回来得早，门把在他的手里咯吱作响，林诚的双眼照常在与他视线交汇时亮起，却不再是纯粹的欣喜光芒。“你去哪儿了？你是不是去城南了？”林诚拒绝承认林朝“回城南”这一说法，他咬紧了牙关又松开，过于用力的呼吸牵扯着胸膛剧烈起伏，头颈青筋暴起，双目赤红，“你已经五十三天没有去城南了！你为什么要去？”他哽咽着，“回家不好吗？本来就应该是这样的，放了学就快点回家，这样不好吗？”

 

“我是回家。”林朝站在逐渐堆积起的雪片里，头一次不再顺从那份狂热期许，笔直回望着屋檐下濒临崩溃的林诚，“哥，城南那边也有我的家。你到城南，是去。我到城南，是回。”

 

林诚冲过来把他往屋内拖，门板凶狠地迎上门框，在整栋房子颤抖之时迸出沉重呻吟。林诚打开冰箱，将冷冻柜储存的十几盒冰淇淋一一掷在林朝身上，沸腾的怒意在他再度抬起头时猝然消散，“去也去了，”林诚双手撑在流理台上，表情冷淡，语气镇定，瞳孔中掠过一丝暗色，与方才激动得近乎声泪俱下的他判若两人，“那你就把这些吃完吧，小朝。”

 

林朝吞咽下最后一口雪糕时，林诚从阴影处徐徐步出，他又变回了那个赛场上满怀期待地看向林朝的少年。他可靠的挚友，温柔的哥哥，世界上唯一不能离开林朝的、最需要他的人。粘人又孩子气，纯稚天真，一心一意憧憬着跟他相亲相爱、相依为命。脸庞在灯下清秀如初，眼睛明亮，梨涡清晰，“小朝，”他用亲昵的、甜蜜的声音呼唤他，“你看，哥哥硬了。”他顶着鼓涨的下身拥住他，贪婪地嗅着林朝下巴和颈项残留的气味，好一会儿才直起腰，摆出几千个日夜里林朝见过无数次的备战姿势，右膝微屈，左脚绷直，侧身踢向林朝腹部时面上仍带着笑，动作里裹挟了前所未有的狠戾，具备了林朝熟悉的干脆与精准，又有着他所陌生的强硬和凶暴。他知道落在他周身每一脚的学名和步法，知道林诚在避开致命部位的同时竭力施予最大限度的酷刑，知道施暴结束自己伏在茶几脚边无法动弹，林诚过来自背后抱紧他时眼中跳动着的艳火，以及每一滴蒸腾汗水里的亢奋与快意。“小朝，” 一秒钟的状态可以无尽地延伸。林诚的声音被雪层吸收了去。时间的方向性也被飘降的大雪吸收进去，消失得沓无踪迹，却又无处不在。圈住他肩膀向道馆的师兄师弟们得意洋洋地宣告“小朝是我最喜欢的家人”的是林诚，在把他当作破旧沙袋般肆意殴打的过程中笑得灿烂愉悦的也是林诚，七年来所有的瞬间都层层重合成这一瞬间。林诚轻轻地说着，“明天放学后，要记得早点回家啊。”

 

“嗯。”每一根血管，每一寸皮肉都有一份相应的痛感张着利齿密密啮合，噬咬他的神经，林朝无法分辨最轻和最重的伤口究竟来自哪一处，他躺在海浪般剧烈冲荡的疼痛里，闭上眼睛。“知道了，哥。”

 

起初林诚只在林朝回城南后的夜晚里暴怒，白日照常恢复为那个温和体贴、无微不至的称职的兄长。随着社交聚会和应酬场合的增多，林诚施虐的契机变得难以捉摸，无法预测，频率也愈发密集。林诚不抽烟也不喝酒，唯一可供发泄的途径大约就是对林朝动手。他并非全无理智恣意妄为，一举一动如同经过深思熟虑般极富技巧性，只拣能被衣物遮住又不致造成重伤的地方下脚，还会在暴行告一段落后细致地为林朝大大小小的伤口上药。他会在药水腥苦的气味里用嘴唇贴着林朝的耳廓，微凉的手指划过湿润的淤青，视线在他身上逡巡，语调温存地，“小朝，明天就会好的，只要你听话，哥哥就不会让你吃冰淇淋了。吃太多对胃不好的，是不是？”

 

林朝被林诚自顾自地拼起，又在下一个夜晚破碎，破碎了再破碎，总也拼不起，总也碎不完。

 

林朝本来以为自己永远不会反抗，他早就成为纵容林诚的惯犯，逃无可逃，避无可避。那些伤口从不留疤，疼痛也逐渐变为一种习惯，默不作声地在血肉间流淌。他不再因伤痛彻夜难眠，中考前夕他甚至在林诚涂抹药膏时就能睡着。空气总是隐隐发着低烧，意识在林诚的低语里不断串行，所有字句飞快地从身边滑过，脑中有根发烫的烧火棍不停捅着搅着，令他眩晕，睡意像一只饱满的黑牡丹，从他的睫毛越来越重地压下，从不开放，只有为了努力开放那浑身绽开的酸胀，以及深渊般的疲倦，持续拖着他沉沉坠落。他只来得及在入睡前张开嘴，耗尽力气去应一声：“哥。”

 

考试结束的那个傍晚他应约去和田甜见面，又在回林宅的半路碰到乔楚。他在小区安保处与步履欢快的短发女生擦肩而过，她正在打电话，脸颊飞红，裙裾飞扬，留下可捕捉的只言片语：“晚点见，林诚。”而林诚捏着手机立在门口，说出的每个字都带了粉饰后极为诱人的温柔，在挂掉通话的一瞬便褪去伪装，面色阴沉，手背用力擦拭着刚被女生踮脚轻啄过的下巴。他的动作在看到林朝嘴角的血痕时顿了顿，目光森冷，像要活生生在林朝身上剜下一块肉，却没有再像以往一样亲自过来把林朝拽进房里，而是极缓慢地眨了眨眼，转过身，语调波澜不惊，“进来吧。”

 

他坐在沙发上，双手合十抵在眼前，“你答应过我考完试就立刻回家的，”不断重复着这一句话，始终不愿抬头看林朝，“你肯定又去城南了，我让乔楚跟他弟说过，临初谁敢找你麻烦，我找他算账，”血色自颈项急速漫延至他的脸庞，鼻翼翕合，双唇哆嗦着，“没人能动小朝，爸爸不行，妈妈也不行，临初那些小杂碎更不行。他们怎么敢？他们如果动了你，我让他们还十倍，还一百倍，”他开始用攥紧的拳锤击自己的额头，颠三倒四地说着，“除了你妈妈，还有谁敢打你的脸？你去城南了，你骗我，小朝，你骗了我。”他泣不成声，“为什么？小朝，哥哥对你不好吗？哥哥给你的家，我们的家，不好吗？”林朝扭头看了看窗外的暮色，大量的、晦暗不明的粉末洒下来，从天庭，从不可理解的高处，判决一样洒下来。又一个晨昏错乱的时刻，万物倒伏的时刻。他半蹲在林诚身前，制住他狂乱敲打头部的手，按在膝头，“哥，我没回城南，”他看进林诚猩红的眼底，“我很累了，今天。”

 

林诚穿了校衫配套的制服皮鞋，跟底厚实坚硬，踹在胸口的冲击力远比林朝想象的大得多。林诚居高临下地看着被他一脚掀翻在地的林朝，睫毛在眼睑处印出一层青色的阴影，“今晚童叔叔生日，爸爸让我务必准时到场，”他笃定地一字一句道，“你还是不愿意跟我说实话，小朝。”林诚摆正了领结，微微笑起来，“哥哥回家前哪也别去了，就在家里等我回来，好不好？”问句里全然没有可供商量的余地，他移开眼，叹气般地，“小朝啊。”

 

林朝没有回应，在林诚出门后走进了洗手间。他从洗手液下抽出薄薄一刃刀片。他凝视着镜中的自己，想开口跟自己说几句轻松的玩笑话，磨砂般的寂静就在喉间支离破碎，而牙齿开始往喉咙里长，没有话语挣脱出来，只有牙被紧咬，不断碎着，只有牙。他伸手抹了抹镜面的水汽，将那弧锋利边缘送至鬓角，他的头发已经长过了肩膀，平时需要用发绳扎起来才能让他看上去不那么男女莫辨，也少了些乔昊他们口中“娘炮”“死基佬”的女气。林诚喜欢在施暴的尾声抓住他的发向后扯，使他的脸高高仰起，暴露在专属家庭的暖黄灯光下。他的掌心沾满手淫后的精液，沿着指缝往外淌，流在他的长发间，糊成一团团一缕缕，他会说起他的母亲，“打狗也要看主人，她明明知道你是我的，还说砸就砸，那我也没必要太给她留面子，”说起簇拥在他周围将他奉为偶像或榜样的同学，“那么弱智的题目怎么教都教不会，也是，他们脑子里除了黄片和游戏还装得下什么？”还有那些爱慕他、将情意和热忱全数献给他的青涩少女们，包括童茜，“你比她们漂亮多了，”林诚用空出的另一只手抚摸他的脸庞，指腹缠绵地摩挲着他的眼睫和嘴唇，留恋地厮磨徘徊，宛若在念一首清纯至极的短诗，缱绻而令人垂怜，“我们才是家人。他们不过是最没用的垃圾，看一眼都嫌脏。你不要看他们啊，小朝。全世界只有我和你，只有我们就够了。”林朝在他娓娓道来的动听嗓音里睁眼看着天花板，数以百计失眠的吊死鬼从上面垂下绳索来，枝形烛灯睁着肥大的要爆浆的眼球，照着满室破碎与空虚。

 

林诚看到林朝剃光头的第一眼发了疯，歇斯底里地质问着他：“头发呢？你的头发呢？”他失去引以为傲的分寸，目眦欲裂，控制不住狠劲地一脚接一脚踢在林朝身上，吼声断断续续，凌乱不堪，“我看着它们变长的！”“我的小朝就是要留长头发！”“长头发的小朝才是我的弟弟，你把他还给我！”林朝早就做好了被暴打的准备，并没有像以往一样护住脑袋，而是张开双臂直挺挺瘫在地面，眼神寂静，略过林诚毫无逻辑的所有问题，在席卷而来的遽烈疼痛中没有防备地吐出一滩血，铁锈味道的血液蹭了他半张脸，摆脱重力爬上他的眼角，使他的视线逐渐模糊。时隔多年，他再度枕着自体内汩汩流出的鲜血，追忆远方的河流，河水枯干了，只剩一张皮，在溽暑里闪烁着灰暗的光。林诚的理智在见血那刻霎时回笼，暴戾的灵魂灰飞烟灭，脱力般猛地跪倒在地，嘴巴不断张合着，像离岸的鱼，不敢相信现实般用力闭上双眼，鼓足勇气睁开时眼神倏然灰败，布满深重的恐惧。林朝终于对上那双总是亮晶晶的眼睛，他看着他，“哥，我说过的，”他声音沙哑，语速缓慢，“我没回城南。”他把呼吸放轻了些，好像这样痛楚就能来得少一点，“我碰见乔楚了，和他打了一架，你打不过他，对吗，但是我，先把他撂倒了。”风在窗外穷凶极恶地刮着，他想起庭院里那棵最高的树，被吹折了手腕粗的一枝，断口白森森的，很尖厉，跟林诚的悔恨一起扎入他心头，陡然升起扭曲的快意，“你知道我怎么办到的吗？一半是我看你上课看来的，一半是你打我时我学来的。我不是不能反抗，哥，但你说过，我是你弟，我们是家人，要相亲相爱，相依为命。除了你，没人跟我说过这些，没人教过我。我没忘。”林诚的眼泪簌簌砸在他的脸上，像在落一场无助的雨，连话都说不完整，“小朝，我……”

 

“没事，”林朝感到手被握住，他费劲地抬起食指，用尽剩余力气在林诚的手心写了三个歪歪斜斜的数字，像以往林诚打败每一个对手，赢得每一场比赛后，穿越欢呼的人群准确无误地找到毫不起眼的他，双眼眯成月牙，一排牙齿洁白整齐，飞快地扑向他，把象征荣耀的黑色腰带缠绕在他小臂上，张开手掌等待他给自己的表现打分时，他抿紧嘴唇按捺体内澎湃的欣喜，克制地重复着与过去相同的笔画一样。“去看医生吧，哥，会好起来的。”他说。灯光明明灭灭，影影绰绰，他阖上眼，在脑内昏茫的黑暗里寻找那对从来都闪闪发亮，如同一整个白昼燃烧其中的眼睛。


End file.
